You Belong with Me
by EriNeglop
Summary: Prince Linus met Princess Elsa just once and Fell in Love. But his Pure Love after so much Rejection turned into a Dangerous Obsession. Now aided with Pitch Black, Linus could get Elsa but no one counted with Jack Frost and Elsa falling in love and He won't let anyone hurt her. Love Triangle (LinusxElsaxJack)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, My name is Erika. I'm new. I got this idea listening "Hellfire" from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' Disney Movie. I want to let you know that Jack Frost, Pitch and the rest of the guardians won't appear until later on. I will focus first in the development of Linus for innocent to bad guy._**

**_English is not my natural language, please pardon my mistakes._**

**_::·::_**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

_She was like April sky_

_Breaking through the chill_

* * *

King Andor and his son, Prince Linus, were on their way to Arendelle. The Kingdom of Tallak cut off trades with its principal trader after the new King increased the prices of its profits; Tallak could no longer afford the new deal. Now, an appointment with the King of Arendelle to open a trade deal between lands was the hope to avoid starvation in Tallak.

Prince Linus was excited; he recently started to attend meetings and help his father on important matters about the well-being of his subjects. This was the first time he was involved in an international meeting, and it made him even more excited since this was a very important one that decided on Tallak's future.

The captain announced that they would soon arrive to Arendelle. He and his father went to their respective staterooms to change into their formal and more royal attires. When they climbed on deck, they could see Arendelle in the distance.

"Nervous, son?" King Andor put a hand on Linus' shoulder.

"A bit," he confessed.

"It'll be fine. I've heard King Maurice is a wise and gentle man."

When they reached the harbor, they were welcome by a man who introduced himself as Kai and were lead to the palace. The guards opened the gates when they saw them approach, and they were closed once more after he and his father stepped in.

"The king and queen are expecting you," Kai informed them as they walked.

He took them to the throne room. As he said, the monarchs of Arendelle were already there and ready to receive them.

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance," greeted King Andor while Prince Linus bowed.

King Maurice was very comprehensive about their situation and, even though Arendelle was not in need for some products from Tallak, The king agreed to buy a small portion nonetheless. Of course, Queen Jennifer also helped. She wanted some flowers that could not be found in Arendelle.

·

"Well, enough of business for today. It's time for lunch. Would you like to join us?" Queen Jennifer asked, a gracious smile on her lips.

"Thank you, your Majestic," replied King Andor as he nodded, indicating that he would.

The royals walked to the dinning hall, but before they arrived, they stopped at the main stairs where a blue figure was climbing up. Prince Linus was admiring the halls of the palace; they were so different from his home palace in Tallak. Here, there were beautiful paintings and art adorning the walls, the colors of the curtains were bright and everything was so warm. Maybe, it was because Queen Jennifer decorated everything; sure, that was the reason. When his mother was alive, the palace was warm and adorned with different items that late Queen Aine chose herself. Prince Linus was so lost in his thoughts about happier times with his mother that he did not notice said blue figure on the stairs— neither did King Maurice, who was asking King Andor about his travel through the sea.

"Elsa," whispered Queen Jennifer. That sound took Linus from his thoughts to reality.

Then, he saw her. The blue figure that was in the middle of the stairs was a female teenager dressed in a simple yet fancy blue dress.

"Elsa, wait," called King Maurice, who had just noticed the presence of his daughter.

She turned around, and Prince Linus sucked in a breath. _She was an angel._ Fair skin, big blue eyes, pink lips, and blonde— almost white— hair that was styled in a fancy bun; she was poised and regal. A real beauty. Perfect.

"These are our visitors, King Andor and Prince Linus of Tallak," said King Maurice, gesturing with his hand to the visitors. "Gentlemen, my eldest daughter. Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

She saw two men; one was a bit elder than her father: chubby, black hair with a few gray strands, and light brown eyes. The other man— standing beside her mother— was younger: tall, bright, ebony hair, and dark eyes.

There were visitors in the palace. There were people in the palace. There were real and unknown people in the palace. Elsa had the urge to run to the safety of her room, but she knew that as a princess, and more importantly, as the _crown_ princess, there were things that were expected from her. And greeting royal visitors from foreign lands was one of them.

She walked down the stairs with grace. She didn't notice the apprehension of her parents' eyes, the glee in the King Andor's, and most importantly, the adoration in the prince's eyes.

_'Conceal. Don't feel… Conceal. Don't feel',_ Elsa repeated her mantra her father taught her in her head as she stopped in front of the visitors.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance,"she said and graciously bowed, forcing a small smile on her lips.

"Prince Linus of Tallak," the younger man said as he took her gloved hand and meet his dark brown eyes with hers. "It's nice to meet you, your highness." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.

Now that he was so close, he could see a few freckles on her nose and saw that her skin was pale. But, still, everything about her was beautiful. Perfect.

King Maurice and Queen Jennifer stopped breathing for a moment. Meanwhile, King Andor was surprised with his son's behavior. The ladies were always trying to catch his attention, but he never seemed interested in them and he was not enough of a Casanova to flirt with every girl he encountered; he knew to keep his distance… until now. It looks like Princess Elsa made a quite impression on his son. He smiled.

When Prince Linus took off his lips from Elsa's gloved after what it seemed an eternity to her, the King and Queen finally relaxed.

"Perhaps Princess Elsa could join us to lunch?" King Andor suggested, a hopeful glint in his eyes. He didn't see the concern of her parents or his son, who was still smiling to the angel.

"Thank you, but I already took lunch." She delicately pulled off her hand and slowly put it over her lap. "I must continue with my studies; Mother, Father." she bowed her head to her parents before turning to the visitors. "Pardon me," Elsa said to Andor and Linus before turning abruptly around.

As she walked to her room, Prince Linus followed her with his eyes.

·

The lunch was pleasant and nice. Prince Linus had a good time, but it could have been better if Princess Elsa was there.

"I'd like to explore the village," Said Linus. "Perhaps Princess Elsa could guide me, if you don't mind?" he said to the father of said girl.

As a King, Maurice of Arendelle learned to hand with different scenarios and decline, but still remain friendly. However, when it comes to his daughter, things were completely different. He loved her and realized it was painful to isolate her from the world and watch both of his daughters grow apart from each other, but Elsa had to learn to control her powers first. It was for her safety.

And, now, this lad obviously wanted to court Elsa; it was totally normal— she was beautiful smart. He wanted her to have a happy life and a chance of love, but it was too dangerous. What if this fellow pushes her too far and she reveals her power? He could not let that happen.. and, besides, he didn't really know this guy too well to trust him with one of his most valuable treasures.

"I'm sorry, but Elsa has lessons to learn and attempt. Still, you are welcome to visit the village."

Prince Linus sighed quietly and walked out to lunch.

In the afternoon, The King and Prince of Tallak were heading to their ship. Andor noticed how disappointed his son was. He put a hand over his shoulder.

"It looks like King Maurice is protective over his daughter, maybe you should wait for him to know you a bit better before try again."

∞·∞

The next day, they were heading to the palace. Now that the trade was official, they have to go back and prepare the profits, so they were going to announce their departure to Tallak. Linus was not so happy because he wanted to spend more time in Arendelle and get the King to know him and get to share some time with Elsa.

"Don't worry son. There will be plenty of opportunities to woo the princess," said his father, guessing his thoughts.

He smiled. His father was right. He won't give up. One day he'll marry Princess Elsa. And they'll be the happiest couple in the world.

Then he saw the flower shop.

_'Flowers! Of course.'_

He picked a bouquet of blue lilacs. They were delicate like her and blue like her eyes.

·

The king and queen were very gentle and comprehensive for their prompt departure. Linus was holding the bouquet close to his chest.

"Before we go, I'd like to give this to Princess Elsa," he said cordially to King Maurice.

The Queen smiled.

"My apologies, but Elsa is not in the palace right now. She is in her equitation class," said the King. "But Gerda can give them in your name."

At the mention of her name, Gerda took the flowers from the prince's hands.

"I'm sure she will love them," the maid said to him before setting off, presumably to find Princess Elsa.

·

Elsa was in her room. She was staring at the bouquet of lilacs that Gerda placed in a vase near the window.

"A little of sun will made them good," she said when she left the flowers.

She wanted to touch them but didn't want to freeze the poor flowers. She was astonished when she opened the door and Gerda told her that Prince Linus of Tallak brought the flowers for her. She couldn't believe that somebody brought her flowers, and especially someone who she just met. A part of her was happy; someone thought she was pretty enough to receive flowers. This bouquet was the beginning of a romance like the ones she read about; it excited her. It made her dream about romance and love. To live one, like every fifteen-year-old girl does.

But she knew better. Until her powers were under control, she wouldn't go out of her room or the palace. Romance and love were not a possibility to her.

_Knock, knock._

"Hey, Elsa." Anna said for the other side of the door. "I got to know that a prince brought you flowers!" she squealed. "Is he cute? How does it feel? Did you kiss? Was love at first sight? I bet it was! Because you met yesterday and he brought you flowers today. Can I see them? Are they pretty? They're roses, right? Boyfriends always give roses to their girlfriends. I also want a prince to bring me flowers." Anna started rambling.

Elsa just giggled inside her room, listening to her little sister.

"Hey, Elsa. Do you want to build a snowman?"

·

Linus was disillusioned. This was not what he expected.

King Andor and Prince Linus of Tallak parted to their kingdom that afternoon. Linus was on the deck, looking at how Arendelle became smaller as the ship moved away.

"Someday, Elsa. Someday we'll be together," he said to himself.

* * *

_This Fatal love was like poison right from the start._

* * *

_**::·::**_

_**I hope you have liked and enjoyed it as me writing it. If you have any suggestions of opinion to share, you're welcome.**_

_**Thank u!**_

_***The lyrics at the beginning and end are taken from the song "October and April" The Rasmus ft. Annette **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so happy for the reception that my story got! I want to thank to I prefer food, sophie65, KatieBug1017, MidnightAmber, TheWildeFiles, Gracie and two unknown Guests for their reviews, they cheered me up! I also want to thank to all people who read my fic and waited for this.**_

_**And also, last time I was so excited that I forgot to mention a few things:**_

_**-Elsa is 15 years old.**_

_**-Anna is 12 years old.**_

_**-Linus is 18 years old.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**The Disney Villain song "Hellfire" inspired this fic.**_

_**English is not my first language, please pardon mistakes.**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

_Life is like a boat in the bottle_

_Through the glass you see the same faces_

_When your life's a boat in a bottle_

_You're surrounded, drifting alone_

* * *

"Is Elsa going to marry that prince?" Anna asked her mother while the queen brushed the little girl's red locks.

"It's too soon to know," she replied, a small smile on her lips. "Well, my little princess, it's time to sleep." She kissed Anna on the forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."

Since the day that Prince Linus brought flowers to her daughter, everyone in the palace has been talking about it. Life in the palace—since the gates were locked—was monotone; everyone always had the same routine, although Anna tried to find something fun to do everyday.

Queen Jennifer was happy for her daughter, yet a bit sad for the Prince at the same time. He seemed like a good guy and it hurt her that they had to lie to him. Elsa was not in an equitation class when he came to give her the lilacs; in fact, she hadn't taken an equitation class in years —she was afraid of freezing the horse. She was in her room— like always. It also made her sad that she realized how Elsa was losing her life and her opportunities to experience love and friendship. To live at all.

"Elsa, dear, it's fine if you walk around the palace or speak to your sister in the garden. You don't have to stay in your room all day; you're not a prisoner," said her mother.

"I know, Mother. And I'm not in my room all the time; sometimes I go to the library," replied Elsa.

"To study." Her mother added.

"Your mother is right, Elsa. Maybe you should go out more. You seem to be in more control; it _has_ been two months since the last incident," reassured her father.

Elsa didn't answer, she just kept looking at the stars through her window. During the last accident, which was two months ago, she woke up after a nightmare and her room was completely frozen. Her parents had to change all the furniture after the ice melted. She didn't tell her parents how sometimes when she was playing piano alone in the music room, there was a fine layer of frost in the shape of beautiful snowflakes on the floor near her. Nobody knew of those little incidents because she made sure to clean it all.

"I can't. I'm afraid," she said, closing her eyes.

The king sighed, defeated.

"Good night, Elsa." He brought his hand to her face to caress it, but Elsa took a step back. He pursed his lips and drew back "Rest well," the king muttered.

Before leaving Elsa's room, the queen said, "We love you, Elsa."

"I know. Good night."

They closed the door. The king and queen walked to their chambers in silence; Queen Jennifer knew he was fighting the tears in his eyes. She was too. It was painful not to be able to kiss and hug your own daughter—to show her how much you love her.

It's true. Elsa's not living at all.

·

Back in Tallak, The Council was relieved after hearing the good news about the successful trade with Arendelle. The kingdom was saved.

"Linus!" shouted a young boy who was running towards the prince as soon as the latter stepped into the courtyard.

"Markkus!" he shouted back.

They embraced and clapped each other's backs. Markkus was a guy of the same age of Linus; he's as tall as the prince, but his back and shoulders were wider due to the hard work he did since childhood. He had light brown hair, clear hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin from working long hours under the sun. Markkus is Linus's best friend and confidant; after all, they've known each other since childhood. They started walking to the palace side-by-side.

Markkus was an orphan who escaped from the orphanage and came to the palace to ask for a job. He had lied, saying his father was sick and really needed the job to buy medicine. He was hired to clean the cowshed and feed the horses. He stayed to sleep in the kitchen. One day, Markkus was on his spare day; he decided to walk along the river and contemplate to himself. Little did he know that robbers were raiding the palace. When they appeared in front of him, he tried to defend himself, but it was a twelve-year boy against three buff men. They beat him badly. One of them took out a knife from his belt; he was going to kill him. He screamed for help and the robbers just mocked him. But suddenly, the young prince appeared on his horse, yielding a long sword and frightening the men away. Linus dismounted his horse. "Are you alright?" he asked. Before answering, Markkus saw the man with the knife come back, ready to stab the prince from behind. "Behind you!" he shouted, and the prince whipped around, slashing the man with his sword. They saved each other's lives that day. Soon after, Markkus became Linus's personal servant and play-mate. Since then, they've been like brothers and Markkus vowed he would always protect and follow Linus.

"How was the journey? Are Arendelle ladies much prettier than the women here?"

"Well, I believe I just met my future wife."

"What?! So has the elusive Prince Linus finally been smitten?" Linus just smiled in response. "Cecile won't like to hear that."

"Lady Cecile is just a good friend. Besides, I never gave her signs of something more."

"Got it. So, who's the lucky woman?"

"Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle," he said, waving his hand in the end like putting her name in a cartel. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Wow. It hit you hard, my friend. And I'm guessing that you made her fall into your arms and she can't wait to see you again, am I right?"

"Well… hum…" Markkus looked at him, utterly confused. "I never really talked to her." Now Markkus was looking at him in an astonished expression.

"Was she so beautiful that you forgot how to speak?" said Markkus playfully, a smirk forming on his face.

"She looks like an angel, and no, I did not forget how to speak."

"Then what?"

"She was busy." Markkus was incredulous. "I told you, she's the crown princess," Linus said, defending himself and his manhood. "When I wanted to spend time with her or speak to her, she was either having a lesson or studying."

"She told you that?"

"No. Her father, King Maurice, did."

"Sounds like he didn't want you near his princess."

"Ha. I've come to believe he was hiding her from me."

"Don't blame him. He might hear of how many hearts you've broken."

"I've never broken a heart! I've always been sincere. If I'm not interested, I tell the girl."

"Then how did you fall for her?"

"I just met her once, told her my name, and kissed her hand. That was it. I know it sounds silly, but it was love at first sight."

Months passed and the relationship between Tallak and Arendelle grew stronger. Although they were never invited back to Arendelle, King Andor invited his new trade partners to the kingdom a few times, mostly to the insistence of his son. Arendelle's monarchs were able to visit Tallak just a few times, but, unfortunately for Linus, never in the company of their daughters.

∞·∞

"Your Highness, the royal portrayer is waiting for you," said Gerda through the door.

"I'm ready." Elsa stepped outside her room.

She was wearing a blue and purple gown with a tight neck and a turquoise gem adorning the center. The bodice had beautiful and complicated floral needlework added by Elsa; her hair was styled in a complicated bun, with many braids and twists and turns.

"Why do I have to pose?" she asked as she stepped down the spiraling staircase.

"It's tradition and protocol to immortalize the image of the royals to the future generations, your Highness," replied Gerda.

_'I don't feel in the mood to immortalize my misery',_ thought Elsa bitterly.

"We're here," announced Gerda when they reached the lounge.

"Oh. Your Highness, you look absolutely stunning," said the portrayer when he saw the two women arrive. "Sit here, please." He pointed politely to an elegant chair near the window. She did.

"Now, please stay still. I'll be done soon."

Elsa just smiled. She remained regal and calm. The man started his job. She only had to stay there, sitting the whole time. No speaking. No moving. It was easy.

_'Well, at least this is something I can do',_ she thought. _But it's so boring._

From time to time, she moved her eyes to the window. Anna was outside playing. When the younger of the two noticed her big sister looking at her, she smiled and waved her hand to say 'hello'. Elsa didn't wave back, but Anna knew it was because she had to stay still for the portrait. Anna wondered how her sister could stay still for such a long time. She herself hated being painted; she couldn't stay still for so long and always grew restless. The portrayer was always losing patience with her; it was funny to see his expressions when she accidentally moved. She giggled and made funny faces to make her sister laugh, just to annoy the royal portrayer. But Elsa didn't laugh. She stayed stoic.

While Anna was trying to make her laugh, Elsa was lost in her own thoughts. She missed spending days under the sun; she missed to laugh at her sister's jokes; she missed to walk in the garden; but mostly, she missed Anna. She looked back to the front before it was too irresistible to laugh and ruin the poor man's work.

·

Elsa was in her room, sewing the bottom and sleeves of Anna's new summer dress. Anna asked the tailor to sew needlework similar to work on the dress that Elsa wore on her portrait. When she was told that it was her own sister's handiwork, she rushed to her door and begged for something similar, but Elsa never responded. Anna went back to her room, disappointed. Feeling guilty, Elsa asked the tailor for the newest dress she designed for Anna.

And that is how she was currently sitting under the moonlight beside her window, sewing birds, ribbons, and flowers. When she finished, she admired her work; she was getting really skilled. After all, she had a lot of time to practice sewing, drawing, singing, playing music, cooking and studying. What else could she do in her room?

She liked sewing. It was something she could do without her gloves because it required all her concentration to be put into the needlework. At first, she tried to do it with her gloves on, but they were hindrances. It turned out that if she only focused on the needle and thread, she could do it without freezing anything. She thought that concentrating on only one thing was the key to keeping her powers concealed, but it didn't work when she went out to the garden and accidentally froze a worm that scared her.

It looked like the curse was only in control when she made things for her loved ones.

·

It was Anna's birthday, so they were celebrating in the little piece of beach that was inside the grounds of the palace. Anna loves picnics at the beach. She was having a good time running in the shore and touching water with her feet.

"How does it feel to be thirteen?" asked her father.

"Good! But I don't feel or look any different than yesterday when I was twelve. Maybe tomorrow or in three more days something will change and I'll feel different. Anyways, it feels great! Oh my gosh! I'm thirteen! I'm a teenager; it's amazing!"

"Now, it's time for presents!" said the queen.

"Yay! My favorite part! Well, except for cake and, of course, you two. Is Elsa coming this year?"

"Sorry dear, it's just the three of us," said the king.

"Aww." Anna looked down. For once, she would like to have her sister to celebrate her birthday with her.

They walked to the cowshed and the king showed her the new horse that he and his wife bought for her. Anna was delighted.

Back in the palace, Kai waited for them with a fancy wooden box.

"It's a birthday present from the Prince of Tallak," Kai explained.

Inside there was a delicate and beautiful china doll. It had so many details; her black hair was silky and her tiny clothes were colorful.

"A doll?" said Anna when she opened the box. "I'm too old for dolls. How old does this prince think I am? I'm not a little girl anymore, you know." The queen just giggled.

"This came with the present, your Majesty." Kai presented an envelope to the king.

"Thank you, Kai," King Maurice said, taking it. "Honey, can I talk to you in private?" he said when he finished reading the letter.

The queen went with her husband to his private office. Anna headed to her room, still mumbling about how she was too old to play with dolls.

"What am I going to do with you? I like you, actually. I mean, you're pretty, but I can't play with you. Now I'm a teenager, and teenagers don't play with dolls.. but I guess I could make a tea party to introduce you to Joan, Mary, Sophie and—"

She stopped speaking to her new doll when she spotted a carton box in front of her bedroom door. She picked it up and entered her room. When she closed her door, Elsa opened hers. After a few seconds of silence, a gasp came from Anna's room. Elsa smiled and closed her door again.

·

"What is it honey?" asked the queen when she closed the door. The king was behind his desk. He looked worried.

"The letter is a request for my permission to allow Prince Linus to formally court Elsa."

"Really?" said the queen happily. "This is the fourth letter he sent about the matter."

"I thought he'd give up after I refused the last one, and I'm running out of excuses!" the queen just laughed.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance." She put her hands over her husband's shoulders. "How many letters did you send to my father before he allowed _you_ to court _me_?"

"Hundreds! Even after he threatened to cut my head off if I didn't leave you alone. When we announced our engagement, I really thought he would decapitate me." Both monarchs laughed. He paused, hesitating. All traces of laughter were gone, and a somber mood fell upon the room. "But...this is different," said the king seriously.

"Maybe if we explain to him he could understand. He seems to be really interested in Elsa."

"No. I refused to expose Elsa to a stranger. What if he loses interest after learning the truth and then decides to expose her powers? Besides, I don't want him to break her heart."

"And what if he doesn't? We can't let Elsa lose her chance to find true love; we already took her sister and chance of a normal life. And you know it!" the queen was getting upset. The king stayed silent. "I'm sorry, darling," she said after a few moments of silence. She hugged him. "I didn't mean to blame you."

"It's fine. I'm just being overprotective; you and the girls are my biggest treasures." The queen smiled. "That's the price I have to pay for marrying such a gorgeous woman and getting two beautiful daughters," the king said playfully. "I must scare any suitor that wants to take away my treasures. Any other way, I'd disappoint your father." They laughed.

"I love you," said the queen.

"I love you too."

They kissed.

·

Anna put the box on her bed and the china doll on a shelf beside Mary and Sophie. She turned back to the box and saw that there was thin paper enveloping something. At the top of it, there was a note written in fancy and perfect calligraphy.

_Happy Birthday._

_Elsa_

She placed the note on the bed and unwrapped the thin paper. It was a dress. She took it out and saw it was the new dress that the tailor designed for her, but there was a delicate needlework sewed in the sleeves and skirt. She gasped.

_'Elsa made it!'_

She ran to Elsa's door.

"Elsa!" she knocked. "Thank you! Thank you! I really love it!" Elsa didn't open the door. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you. By the way, did you know your boyfriend sent me a doll? A _doll_! I don't play with dolls anymore. Well anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I really love your present."

"I'm glad you liked it," Elsa said quietly, as to not be heard.

She liked to hear that Anna liked her present. When Anna went back to her room, Elsa stared once again through her window at a pair of birds flying.

_'Sometimes I wish I could fly away like you',_ Elsa thought.

Back in her room, Anna stared at her sister's present. She touched the birds on it. Elsa confuses her. They used to be best buddies, but next day Elsa moved her belongings and ignore her out of blue with no explanations. She thought that maybe she did something that made Elsa hate her. One night she cried on Elsa's door asking why and begging for forgiveness for wherever she did, but Elsa never answered back. And few days later, there was a hot cocoa in front of her door with a note: _I don't hate you_.

But no matter how much she tried, she never made Elsa open the door. And every year there was a present for her made by Elsa: chocolate chip cookies, a doll, a drawing of her, and now the dress. In the past, she dared to believe that Elsa might not hate her, but didn't love her either, and then the presents started to appear every year; it was proof that Elsa does love her. She might never make Elsa open the door, but it was great to know that her sister still loves her even if she would never know why they're not as close as they used to be.

∞·∞

Cecile was brushing her long, blonde hair. She looked at herself in the mirror; the jade necklace she wore made her green eyes glow. She was ready to visit Linus, her love. She entered the palace with confidence; being the daughter of one of the members of the council gave her the influence she needed to see the royal family without the need of a conference. Agnes, a gentle and elder maid, informed her that the Prince was in the garden.

There he was, playing the flute near the fountain. He looked a little down. It didn't bother Cecile, it gave her the chance to cheer him up. She walked towards him and sat on the fountain.

"Why the long face?" she asked.

"Hello, Cecile. How's your father?" He asked, dodging her question.

"In a meeting. But you didn't answer my question. What's eating you up? Can I do something?" she blinked flirtily.

"It's nothing." He tried to evade her.

"I know the reason!" Markkus arrived carrying a rectangular, brown package.

Cecile looked annoyed; she never liked Markkus. She had always thought that people like her and Linus should not be involved with people like Markkus.

"And what would that be?" said Linus.

Markkus grinned. "You were rejected again."

"Not funny."

"Rejected? Linus? Who dared?" said Cecile, offended, but inside, she was glad that there was still a chance.

"Princess Elsa...or should I say King Maurice? What is it? The tenth or twentieth letter you sent?"

"The sixth one," corrected Linus, not amused.

"Why do you keep humiliating yourself like that? She obviously doesn't deserve you," said Cecile, exasperated. "There is somebody who would be glad to be yours," she said while she played with the tips of her hair, referring to herself.

"Anyway, I got you something to cheer you up." Markkus put the package in Linus's arms. "I was planning to give it to you on your birthday, but there's like a ton of months for that and the moment warrants it. Come on! Open it!"

Linus ripped the paper and gasped when he saw what was behind it, and then he finished ripping all the paper apart to discover the image. When it was done, he held the portrait at the level of his eyes to admire it. It was Elsa. He could see her from her face to her waist.

She was wearing a purple and blue dress; the dress's neck was up and adorned with a gem, flowers were on the bodice, and her hair was in a bun and her face… she was as beautiful, or even more, than he remembered.

"How did you get it?" said Linus without take his eyes from the portrait.

"I know people who know people," he said proudly. "Arendelle's Royal Portrayer painted her a few months ago, and, well, he has a nephew who has a cousin from Tallak that went to visit to learn some new painting techniques and that kind of stuff. However, Elsa's portrait was not delivered to palace yet, so let's just say he took the liberty to copy it."

"Did you ask somebody to forge a royal's portrait? That's a crime!" said Cecile, alarmed. "Linus, this man is a criminal! Imprison him!"

"It just a crime if you do it to sell the original." Markkus rested importance to the matter. "And, as far, I know the original is hanging in Arendelle's palace."

"Thank you, my friend!" Linus hugged him.

Elsa's portrait was hung on the prince's chambers in front of his bed. He wanted it to be the first and last thing he saw everyday. Linus ordered to the servants to always keep a bouquet of fresh blue lilacs under it. He was really grateful with Markkus for the gift and Markkus was glad that he made his friend happy while it made Cecile mad; he loves to annoy her. What nobody knew was that this started the beginning of something dark inside the prince's heart.

* * *

_I love you so_

_I wanna meet you again_

* * *

_**::·::**_

_**What do you think? It might be a bit slow for now but it'll get better, I promise.**_

_**Comments and suggestions are welcome. **_

_*** The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Ten Black Roses" The Rasmus & "Tiny Heart" Flyleaf.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorite and follow the story!**_

_**Sorry the delay, there was a two day celebration in my house and with so many people I couldn't write and I did extra hours in my job.**_

_**Katarina Aguilar, Gracie, Nico Di Angelo101, I prefer food and more guests please be patience. For now I will show how Linus get obsessed with Elsa, but don't worry Jack is coming! –around chapter 5; again , please be patience.**_

_**English is not my first language, please pardon my mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

_She is the one that I adore_

_Queen of my silent suffocation_

Five more letters were sent and rejected Linus was getting more and more upset and frustrated because of this. What does he have to do to be accepted? Maybe there was something wrong with him. He started to work harder on the kingdom's economics, getting better deals; he practiced harder his technics on battle, fistfight and equitation; and he learned and studied the situations of the nearest kingdoms of Tallak, especially Arendelle.

His musculature was built up due the time he spent training. His shoulders were broader and chest was harder than they used to be. He was now a little bit more muscular than his friend. Linus thought that if he was better in everything, King Maurice will considerer him as worthy of his daughter's hand.

Since the last rejection letter arrived, everything Linus did was with the goal of get Elsa's hand in marriage. He fought against the bravest men and haunted the most dangerous beasts. The Kingdom of Tallak and other lands proclaimed him as a Hero. Words of his greatest feats reached Arendelle as he planned; but again, his request was denied.

"Damn it!" he threw the papers, leather books, ink and feathers to the floor. His fists hit the desk.

"Linus, what's wrong?" asked concerned his father when he entered the office and saw the mess Linus did.

"King Maurice rejected me. Again!" he ripped the letter.

"Linus, I believe is time for you to consider other girls to marry and stop this whim you have for the Princess of Arendelle." Said the King when Linus calmed down.

"What are you saying?" said Linus disbelief. "Elsa is not a whim. I love her!" shouted.

"Son, what you feel for her is not love; it's just an infatuation and it's getting out of control. I'm worried for you." The king left.

He was really worried for his son but he didn't know how to help him. If his dear Ariadne were alive, she would know what to do, what to say to peace Linus' tormented soul. At the beginning he was happy that his son showed interest in someone but she was obviously not interested in his son, and Linus seemed not to get that. But he had to find a solution to save his son from himself. In the last meeting with the council, they mentioned that it was time for the Crown Prince to engage to assure a marriage and a future heir. Maybe if Linus meets someone else who reciprocates his avenges, he will forget about Elsa of Arendelle.

King Andor found the solution for the problem: a ball to look for the future wife of his son.

·

Linus slammed the door loudly. He was pissed off. After all the hard work he did, after all his efforts to impress King Maurice; nothing was valuated. He just wanted to drown his sorrow in alcohol, to break and tear everything on his way. He fixed his eyes on Elsa's portrait and all his anger disappeared.

"Tell me what do I need to do? What am I doing wrong?" he spoke to the portrait. "I swear that it doesn't matter what I have to do, you and I will be together."

·

The King's proposition to host a ball in order for the Prince to find a suitable fiancé was welcomed by the council. Not so much for said prince. The invitations were sent and Elsa of Arendelle wasn't invited. Linus was really mad for this but had to stay in silent; he spent all the afternoon in the battlefield training. At the evening, Markkus was waiting recharged on his door. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"I got something for you" said. He took out an envelope from his satchel.

"What is it?"

"The Official Invitation for the Ball to Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Linus smiled. Markkus, his loyal friend did it again. He was always taking care of things that bothered him and finding solutions to Linus' dilemmas.

"I paid to one of those old men that are writing these stuff. Now, all that we need to do it's to send it to Arendelle."

·

The night of the Ball came. Everyone in palace was preparing every detail for the ball and the Council was anxious, especially the King itself. Linus was the most anxious person in the ballroom.

Princesses and the daughters of the richest men were arriving and were presented to him. He was standing in front of everyone bowing respectfully to every girl that was announced. They were dressed in their best clothes and bearing their finest jewels, looking at him coquettishly. The king noted that Linus wasn't paying attention to any of the princesses. He noted how he gazed to the door, like if he was expecting something or someone…

Then the King knew what his son probably did. He closed his eyes defeated and also waited for her to arrive. For the sake of his son, he hoped that she'd arrive or Linus would be devastated.

The night elapsed. Various princesses noted how annoyed the Prince Linus seemed to be by their presence. Most of them stopped their efforts to seduce him. King Andor noted this and felt disappointed. The Ball was about to end and Linus didn't dance with any of the princess he chose and neither Elsa of Arendelle arrived. Linus kept starring at the entry door, still waiting for her.

Cecile was by his side trying to chat with him, she invited him to dance but the only thing he did was to drink wine and stared the door. He seemed furious and all the guests noticed it, they were whispering behind his back but he didn't care. Elsa has to arrive.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice Cecile sneaked discretely outside of the ballroom. Most of the staff was busy serving the guests that the halls of the palace were deserted. She walked through the empty halls to a specific place. Linus' chambers.

It was dark but she knew the way. When she entered to the Prince chambers, the only light it came in was from the moon. The two large windows in front of the king size bed were the only source of light; between them, on the wall there was the portrait that Markkus made to forge for Linus. Cecile gazed to the portrait with a spiteful face. Under it there was a small table with a bouquet of blue lilacs on a crystal vase.

'_What do you have that I don't?'_ thought.

The girl on the paint was blonde; Cecile was too, though Elsa's hair was blonder than Cecile's; she wore her hair in a bun, Cecile preferred to let her hair down to show its waves; her eyes were icy blue and Cecile's were green; her lips were thin and pinky Cecile's were large and pale; and her skin seemed fair but too pale like she was sick, Cecile's was just the right tone. This Elsa was beautiful but Cecile also was. Also, Cecile noticed how the girl on the portrait seemed to have an air of sadness in her gaze.

"What are you doing?" Cecile turned quickly from the mirror to the door, where Markkus was watching her.

"It's just you." Said annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Markkus repeated.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you sneaking and decided to follow you." Confessed and noticed how Cecile looked to the painting and herself in the mirror. "Ha, ha. I think I know." He grinned. "Seriously? You were comparing yourself with a painting."

"I was checking the competence."

"That's low for you."

"Don't speak to me so rudely!" she tried to slap him but he caught her hand. "Let me go!" She ordered. Markkus closed his face to hers; their lips were about to meet. "Don't you dare." Said Cecile angry. He kissed her cheek.

"Did you seriously believe I'd kiss you?" Markkus laughed. Cecile was rubbing her cheek; she was blushed for the anger.

"Like if I'd let you. If you ever dare to do something like that again, you're dead!" Pointed to him with indignation. "And the people you claim to know I know they're criminals." She stormed out of the room.

Markkus just laughed a little more. It was fun to taste Cecile, it always was. He knew she never liked him because he was a poor orphan. She used to call him _'Linus' charity'_. He stopped laughing when he saw the portrait between the windows. He caught Linus many times talking to it, there were times when he was telling how wonderful their lives would be, sometimes asking for advices, most of the time just relieving the frustrations, but there were times when he was reclaiming why she wasn't trying to reaching him like he was. And that were the times when he didn't recognize his friend.

"You're changing my friend and it doesn't seem like a good chance."

·

Lord Johan was in the King's private office. He delivered some papers.

"My King, if you allow me to have a few words with your Majestic."

"Sure."

"It's about Price Linus' engagement." The King sighed.

"Don't remind me. The Ball was a failure."

"I wanted to propose my daughter, Cecile, to marry your highness, Prince Linus."

King Andor considered it. He knew Cecile since she was a little girl and he knew about her growing love for his son. She was an educated lady, respectable woman and beautiful. Linus and she were friends, it'll be matter of time for him to finally love Cecile, but he was sure Cecile could made him get over Elsa of Arendelle.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." King Andor smiled.

·

It was Elsa's 18th birthday. The tradition was to host a ball to celebrate it and present Elsa to other royals, in other to receive marriage proposals in the future. But since the incident where Elsa hit Anna with her magic, she was private from all the normal things and experiences she was supposed to have.

A 18th Birthday Ball was out of question; Elsa didn't want one. The simple thought of her surrounded by people who could find out her secret, it freaks her out. So they did what they always did; a simple meal in the dinning room with not hugs, sadly.

Anna gave her a basin bracelet made by her; it was full of different colors that didn't combine at all but it made her happy; it was from Anna. Her father gave her a new book and her mother a pair of earrings that were a family relic. And there was the annual present from Prince Linus of Tallak. After the little celebration, Elsa returned to her room in company of her parents.

"What do you want to show us?" asked her father; he was intrigued. Elsa never asked them to come to her room by her own choice. It was always they whom came to check on her or comfort her.

"Kai, brought me this in the morning. It's from Tallak." She didn't need to say who was the person from Tallak who sent it. She knew her father had conflicted feelings for the Prince of Tallak.

"What is this time?" He said when Elsa signalized to the leather box over her vanity table. "A silk dress, a pair of velvet shoes or a gold ring?"

"Open it." said Elsa and focused her sight to the window and waited for the disaster to come.

He opened the box. Inside there was a necklace with earrings. The necklace had three sapphires; a real big one in the center, with two smaller sapphires to the side and diamonds surrounded every blue stone. The earrings had the same design; they were long with diamonds and a sapphire on the tip. The Queen gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's from the Crown Jewels!" she said.

There were fine jewels and Crown Jewels; the last ones were made especially to be wore only by the monarchs of a kingdom. And if Prince Linus sent to her daughter such treasure, it was because he wanted something from her; and she knew what he wanted from Elsa. To be his consort.

Elsa closed her eyes when she heard her mother's word. She saw how her father was speechless through her window's reflection. She walked to her nightstand; it was time to throw the real boom.

"This came with it." She extended a letter.

The Queen Jennifer took it. She read the letter and her eyes were wide and looked to her husband with horror.

"He proposed marriage to Elsa." Said out of breath.

"What?!" He took the letter from his wife's hands when she handed it. "How he dared? I didn't give my permission." He said indignant.

"What should I do?" said Elsa with a hint of fear on her voice.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything." Said the King. He took the present and letter and went out of the room.

"Elsa, Are you sure this is what you want?" asked the Queen. "I told you that if you want to meet him or other people it's ok. I'll support you."

"Thank you, Mother. But the truth is that I don't trust myself with people and the curse." She looked to her gloved hands.

"I understand." Said the Queen before leave the room.

In the Hall, Queen Jennifer let out the breath she held. She was relief that Elsa didn't want to know this Prince from Tallak. At the beginning she saw him as a hope to release Elsa from her self-imprisonment but after so much insistence she noted how the letters passed from formal request to demands to allow him court her daughter, there was something in Prince Linus that didn't like to the Queen and she was glad that her daughter would never interact with him.

·

The necklace was returned to Tallak, with no explanations; the return of the Crown Jewel said it all. Prince Linus was rejected once again. When King Andor received the necklace, he was furious that his son acted behind his back. He stormed inside Linus' office.

"Do you send your mother's necklace to Arendelle?!" King Andor demanded to know.

"Yeah, Why?" He kept writing and did not look his father in the eyes.

"I told you! You're engaged with Cecile."

"And I did not agree!" Linus stood up from the chair to look with resentment to his father.

"Doesn't matter." Said the King with calm fury. "This was just delivered to me." He put the leather box on the desk and walked out the room. When he closed the door he heard his son scream with rage and the sound of some things hitting the floor and breaking.

Weeks passed; father and son didn't speak to each other in that time. When Cecile came to visit him he gave her a cold glare that broke her heart every time she tried to reach Linus. But the worst for her was to find out her fiancé invited Arendelle Monarchs to discuss marriage with their daughter. She has never felt so humiliated before. All the court of Tallak were making fun of her, saying malicious comments about her, right in front of her!

·

The welcome reception for the Royal Family of Arendelle was ready. Everyone in town was in the port to receive them; most of them were just to see the twist of the events. Everyone from the most important person in town to the simple commoners knew about how Prince was constantly rejected by the object of his affection but he won't give up even after his father announced to the entire kingdom his engagement to Lord Johan's daughter and how was know she forced to face this humiliation. To watch her fiancé not acknowledge her as his future wife and propose to someone else in her face.

Hours passed, the sun started to sleep and the ship from Arendelle never touched port. It wouldn't arrive. Prince Linus retired to the palace, alone and humiliated. Nobody saw him out for three days, the palace maids rumored that the Prince was in his room drinking his dignity in alcohol.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" said a tired voice behind the door.

"It's me, son."

"Go away, I don't want to see anybody." Said still mad.

"There are some people who desire to see you. It's important." There was not response. "It's about Arendelle."

He heard a noise, somebody standing up and walking quickly to the door, there was the sound on something of glass been kicked in the way; King Andor assumed they were empty bottles. The door opened; King Andor saw his son for first time after three days. He was unshaved -a little beard was showing off from his chin, he was wearing the same cloths from that day and smelled from the lack of bath.

"Where are they?" The King could smell the whisky in his breath.

Linus recognized the people on the throne room as fishermen. There was sailcloth on the floor beneath them; it seemed to be enveloping some kind of thing or things.

"Your Highness." Greeted one the men. "We were fishing in our usual spot near the borderline of Hasvik when our web trapped this." They uncovered what was on the floor.

They were pieces of wood, some kind of clothing and some other kind of junk. Linus kneeled to inspect the items, still ignorant of the reason why this was important to him and then, he saw it. A Flag; it was purple and green with a golden crocus on the center. It was Arendelle's. Also, there was a medal with the crocus emblazoned on it; it could have belonged to the Queen, the youngest Princess or Elsa.

"We try to find survivors but there was no one." Spoke the same man from before.

"I'm sorry, son." Said the King.

"It's okay." Said Linus without take his eyes from the medal. "You can retire."

The Royal Family of Arendelle was gone. Elsa was dead. His heart was broken. The King prepared a ship to sail to Arendelle and inform to the folk from that land about the deceased of their rulers. Linus again retired to get drunk on his room. Markkus was with him, taking care that he won't hurt himself. He watched him cry while held the medal to his chest, he threw the vase with the lilacs to the other side of the room and he covered Elsa's portrait with a thin black silk. Cecile was outside his door begging him to let her in.

"Linus, please open the door." Said really worried. "Let me help you." The door opened. Linus was dressed in black and his eyes were red from the sadness.

"Linus-"

He ignored her and walked like if she didn't exist. There was a meeting he had in the house of a farmer before to part to Arendelle, to Elsa's funeral. Henrik came from a humble family; the earth was their life support. When it was Henrik's turn to inherit the family farm he made it produce even more and became a wealthy and respectful man. Now at his early fifty, he held a quantifiable wealth.

"I need those vegetables by the next week." Said emotionless the Prince.

"But I already told you, Milord." Said Henrik. "This year the harvest was not what I expected. Blame the weather." Said carefree.

How could this man be so carefree? Doesn't he know?! Elsa is DEAD! And this man didn't care! Linus was losing patience; he was hurt, he was mourning. And this man was rumbling some stupid things about the weather.

"I don't care! I need those vegetables shipped by the next week." Linus was starting to get upset.

"But those are the reserved for my family consumption." He pointed to his family. There were two little girls painting at the floor while their mother was in the corner reading. "The ones to be traded were shipped a week ago." Something unnerve Linus, he was through of doing things right and never getting what he wanted. It was time to change that.

"Well, they weren't enough and I said." Linus got up and looked very intimidating. "I. Want." He grabbed Henrik by the collar. "Those. Vegetables." He slammed Henrik's head on the table. "Shipped."

"Daddy!" cried the little girls afraid for their dad's well being.

"Honey!" said his wife and hugged their daughters.

"If you ever dare to disobey me again, I will made you arrested and leave your pathetic family to starve on the streets. Do you understand?"

"Ye-yes, I-I do." Said Henrik with no breath.

"Good." Declared Linus and went out the property. There was a trip he needed to do and a Princess to say goodbye 'til death brings him to her.

He left a very scared father trying to reassure his family. No one saw the pair of golden eyes glowing in the darkest corner of the room.

·

During the travel, Linus spent most of the time in his stateroom gazing at the medal from the Arendelle ship's remains. They arrived to the Kingdom and headed right to palace; the people were busy in their daily routines and seemed so happy, they had no idea the tragedy that happened in the sea. They had no idea how his heart ached from the pain of losing the love of his life.

Lord Holger Danske the Head of the Council was the first to know about the decease of the Royals.

"Poor Princesses." He muttered. "They've become orphans."

"Princesses? Orphans? They're here? Is Elsa here?!" Linus' heart beat hard.

"Yes, they are."

"Can I see her? Could I see Princess Elsa?"

"Linus, Please! Behave." Interrupted King Andor.

"I'm sorry but we must prepare for the service and give the princesses the bad news." Lord Danske sighed. "Pardon me." He retired.

'_Elsa is alive!'_ He was so happy his heart was pumping for the excitement.

"Please, Linus. Stop smiling." Scolded his father. "You can't be so selfish to only think about what matters to you. We must behave according the situation."

·

When the service day arrived Linus was excited to the possibility of see Elsa; he tried to restrain himself from smiling but after days of believe that Elsa died and now be so close to see her again, in person and not just in a portrait. It excited him. He was clutching the medal inside his coat pocket. He hoped to give it back to Elsa, sure that would ease her for a moment and she'd be pleased with him.

But again all his expectations were crushed. The entire town was there, the members of the council, the servants but not her. Between the two memorial rocks with the official crest of Arendelle and the names of the late Queen and King carved on them, there was a lone strawberry blonde standing. Elsa's sister. Maybe, she was so distressed that couldn't attempt her parents' service; she must be broken.

People came to her to give their condolences. When it was his turn what he really wanted was to ask about her sister, Elsa –He wouldn't be the only one, others were asking where was the heir to the throne. But he had to be respectful to the princess' grieve, according to his father; so for once he restrained himself.

"Have courage." Was the only thing he could say.

That same day, the Royals from Tallak returned to their home. Linus was able to exchange a few words about his intentions towards Elsa with Lord Danske. He was really shocked and upset for the insensitivity of this prince –propose marriage to a girl who just lost her parents.

"I'm afraid that Princess Elsa won't be betrothed until she takes the throne as her parents wished; also, she needs time to mourn her loss."

"Thank you. And I apologize for the impertinence of my son." Said King Andor.

The rest of the day Linus heard how his father scolded him for his actions at the funeral. That didn't matter to Linus, Elsa's alive and he still have a change and now that King Maurice wasn't in the way this time he'd get to success. He clutched the medal inside his coat with a silence promise.

·

Elsa was looking the gray sky through her window, it was her parents' funeral and she wasn't allowed to say goodbye; afraid of show her powers in front of everyone. Since Kai informed her about her parents decease the temperature of her room dropped dramatically and snowed lightly; currently, the snowflakes were floating in the air like time has stopped just like her heart.

"Elsa." Anna knocked at her door. "I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been." Elsa tuned to face the door. "They said, _'have courage'_ and I'm trying to; I'm right out here for you just let me in." Elsa walked to the door and raised her hand to the latch; Anna needed her and she needed her too. "We only have each other it's just you and me." Elsa stopped.

'_I can't, I'll hurt her.' _she leaned laid on the door and slipped. Her powers filled the room forming a spiny snowflake on her back.

"What are we gonna do?"

'_I don't know.'_ She pulled her legs to her chest.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" It's been a long time since the last time she said those words and now they just slipped from her lips, still waiting for Elsa to open the door and be the friend she needed and the sister she needs right now.

'_Yes, I want to.'_ Elsa cried in silent.

·

Tallak official ship anchored in the port. Both, father and son were tired from the travel and retired to theirs rooms. Linus was passing around his room unable to sleep, now that he knew that his Elsa was alive his mind was at ease and felt terrible for the horrible things he said to Henrik and his family.

'_I have to apologize and compensate him.'_ He thought.

"_I thought you were tired of doing things right and never get what you want._" Said a soft voice from the dark. "_I thought that you changed, that from now on you'll take what you want with no considerations._"

"Who are you?" Linus drew his sword. "Show yourself." Ordered.

From the shadows a male figure stepped out; he was tall, thin, with spiky hair, his skin was pale-gray and his eyes were silver and gold, like an eclipse.

"Good Night, your Highness." He bowed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a shadow, a lost and forgotten soul; the Nightmare King, but you can call me Pitch Black."

"And what do you want?"

"To help to get you get whatever you want." Linus looked him doubtful.

"I'd appreciate the help but; Why would you help me?"

"You're right, it won't be for free. I'll get power from the fear that you'll create."

"Fear? I don't want to be feared."

"But fear is the only way you'll get what you want. All this time you've done things right and, What have you gotten?" Linus stayed in silence. "Nothing! But fear is the easiest way to get what you really want; I can help you and I know what is what you heart desires the most." Pitch signalized to Elsa's portrait. "And I'll make you get it, get her."

"How is _fear_ going to help me get Elsa?" Linus said interested. Pitch smiled.

"Fear will make you powerful and with enough power no one will dare to deny you anything."

"And you; What is your part in all this?"

"I know I can see the people worst fear in their heart. I told you I'm the Nightmare King and _nightmares_ are my powers." He appeared behind Linus. "I can tell you the fear of your enemy and you'll exploit it to your own benefit." Pitch put his hands on Linus' shoulders. "Fear is the key to get what you want." Whispered on his ear. Linus thought on Elsa and gazed to her portrait; he turned to Pitch and smiled.

"We have a deal." Linus extended his hand and Pitch shook it with a grin.

With this prince under his influence, Pitch would create a kingdom of fear not just in Tallak, but also around this entire realm and the best part was that those hideous Guardians weren't around to stop him and if they appear some day; it'd be too late.

Months passed and Linus was a different man, Pitch's influence was turning him in a heartless man. His dark ayes seemed almost black and there were dark circle underneath them. He declared war to Hasvik, forced the men of his land to fight in the war for him, ordered to his army to assault the nearest villages. King Andor tried to stop him but it was useless he was old and weak against the youth of his son. And every confrontation with Linus made him weaker. Markkus also tried to reason with him, but Linus remembered him what he has done for him, how he save him and it was in debt with him; so Markkus decided to stay close and make sure Linus wouldn't get too far in what he was planning, whatever it was.

Pitch was pleased, he could feel the fear of the people caused by the war and action of their prince; and it made him stronger day by day. Lord Johan died, so Cecile moved to the Palace thanks to the King request. She thought that now Linus would treat her better but he was as cold as always, still refusing to acknowledge her as his future wife.

The King fell ill, he wasn't getting any better and Linus war threats wasn't helping either. It was a rainy day, when it was announced that King Andor passed away the villagers were sad and fearful from their future in Linus' hands. He will be crowned king the next week.

·

After his coronation day, Linus was in what it was his father's chambers. He was looking Tallak through the window. All his possession were moved from his old room to the principal chambers, the first thing was Elsa's portrait.

"You never tell me from where you came from." He said to the air, apparently.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows. "I never did."

"There are different realms and very few beings are able to cross through these different dimensions, every one is a world different from the others."

"You're not from this… world." He said the last word with doubt.

"Exactly. The world where I came from and was created has evolved in a way far too different than yours. The men created machines, gadgets to help them through life, invented theories to explain the inexplicable and they forgot about me."

"They used to call me 'the Boogeyman' and they feared me." Pitch closed his eyes like savoring that memory. "My rule time of fear was known as: 'The Dark Age' and it was wonderful, I was so powerful." He smiled and then his face turned to a angry one. "Then the moon sent the _guardians_ to stop me, to fill the world with wonder, faith, hope and dreams. To protect the children for me."

"The Children?"

"You'll see. The Guardians and I are immortals, _spirits_ with a purpose to fill in; and only children whom believe in us are able to see us. When the guardians defeated me I was forgotten by the children and because they couldn't see me, they didn't fear me anymore and I became weak." He clutched his fist.

"Long time passed 'til I raised again and this time the victory was almost mine but the new guardian of _fun_ took it from me; defeated again, I came to this realm to recover."

"There's one thing I don't get. You said only children who believe could see you. But I'm not a child and never heard of the Boogeyman before; How could I and the people in palace see you?"

"Magic exists in this realm. You don't need to believe or posses a pure heart to see spirits like me. The Magic that hides in every part of your world makes it possible. That's why I choose this realm to recover."

"Magic? I've never seen any form magic here."

"There is. I wanted to capture some of it to made me stronger but Magic is capricious, It's a force of nature. It decides when or how appears; like a magical flower born from a drop of Sun, like an enchanted mirror owned by a evil witch, like creatures born from the nature and sometimes it likes to posses humans and give them powers."

Linus stayed in silent. That was too much information but the most important part was that Pitch Black wasn't human and he will never die, he didn't belong to this world and there were different dimensions. Linus decided to stop thinking about what Pitch told him, there was a kingdom he needed to rule.

"From now on Markkus won't be more my servant I shall make him my right hand." Announced to the council. "Pitch Black will become in my Principal Adviser." Markkus and Pitch were standing beside each side of the throne.

"Now, let's talk about the invasion to Stavanger." Linus said with a evil smile.

Pitch was really pleased; everything was doing right from him. Since the moment he saw Linus attack Henrik, he was worried unable to sleep or comfort his daughters who had nightmares about the evil prince hurting their dear father. Pitch knew that instead feed from the fear created by his nightmares on children, he could use Prince Linus to plant fear in every person and feed from it; after all in this realm everyone could see him he needed to take advance from that. And it worked; every one feared the current King Linus and his Advisor. Tallak was gloomy and the sky was gray and cloudy, and it made him stronger. He just needed to keep using Linus' obsession over Elsa as the strings of his puppet.

_I'm bearing a cross_

_She's turned into my curse_

_**::·::**_

_**Well, Pitch appeared; the Guardians would be needed soon.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter even it's more focused on Linus than Elsa and Anna, and continued supporting me and cheering to keep on.**_

_**Comments and suggestions are welcome.**_

_*** The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the song "Bittersweet" Apocalyptica ft Lauri Ylönen & Villi Valo. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WAIT IS OVER! so so so sorry for making you wait I have to watch Frozen over and over again to get this chapter. Now, please enjoy! and thank u for your reviews and the favorites and follows that you give to this story.**_

_**English is not my first language. Thank you very much to infinitely-lost for editing some words and correcting mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

_Conceal, Don't feel; Put on a show…_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

* * *

Elsa was fitting her coronation dress. It was green and magenta, like the colors of Arendelle. Everything was almost ready; her coronation day will come soon. Every invitation was sent, the menú was selected, the decorations were hung up, and everyone was waiting for the doors to open and receive the visitors.

Everyone but Elsa.

It was night time when she snuck out of the palace and went to visit her parents' graves. She was using a black coat—not because she needed it, the cold didn't bother her— but rather because she didn't want to be recognized.

"Hello Mother and Father," she said, a bouquet of lilies in her trembling hands. "It's been long since the last time I came." She closed her eyes and clenched them tightly. "I'm about to become the queen." She sighed and finally opened her eyes once more. "I wish you were here to guide me. I need you and I'm afraid; I don't know if I can conceal my powers in front of so many people."

She stayed silent, just feeling the cool air blow her face. She leaned forward a bit to leave the bouquet of flowers in between their graves.

"I love you both. Goodbye."

She turned around and entered the palace once more.

∞·∞

Linus was mad. And that was an understatement.

Elsa's coronation day will be soon and, that same day, he had to check a military camp on Stavanger.

"You're the one who wanted to conquer Birkeland," said Markkus. "Care to remind me why?"

"It has mines full of gold and silver. Is that not enough of an explanation for you?"

"Well, why do we need them? We have mines of diamonds!" Markkus said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I want power!" shouted Linus, his fists clenching in anger that was building up inside of him.

"_Why?!_ You're the King of Tallak, Hasvik, and Stavanger, and who knows how many other lands that you've taken by force."

"I _need_ more power," Linus said seriously, his voice growing dangerously quiet. "You know the reason."

"Please, tell me how conquering every kingdom that you set your eyes on is going to make Elsa love you, because I don't see how." Markkus was frustrated.

Linus ignored him. He noticed how Markkus tried his best to make people not fear him and he appreciated him for that; his friend hasn't lost the faith in him like everyone else, even if that wasn't important to Linus anymore. On the other hand, Pitch didn't stand him; always trying to bring back Linus' goodness. But he knew how much the king appreciates Markkus, so he just couldn't get rid of him, but he could part them for a moment.

"If you can't assist to the queen's coronation, I suggest you send someone else. Some one of your trust," Pitch said.

"You're right," Said Linus. "Markkus." The mentioned man bowed in front of Linus. "You'll attend Elsa's coronation."

"Your wish is my command, Milord."

"And I hope you'll bring me information about her and talk to her about how beneficial it'd be for Arendelle to join with Tallak."

_'In other words, inform her about your intentions towards her', t_hought Markkus sarcastically.

"Of course, my King."

The meeting ended. Markkus started to prepare his luggage for the travel; he decided that Anderson, a young and inexperienced Duke from the former Hasvik, will accompany him. King Linus and Pitch started to get ready to part to Stavanger.

·

Duke Anderson was watching the sky while Markkus was watching him curiously. The weather was nice; it was warm and the air was fresh. Being in the sea, away from Tallak and Pitch's presence, gave both men a sense of freedom; they weren't the only ones— the ship crew was also enjoying this feeling.

"What's so interesting up there?" Markkus couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore.

"The sky is bright and clear," answered Anderson without taking his sight from the sky. "It's been a long time since I saw a sky like this in my home."

"You're right," Markkus agreed, looking to the sky.

For some odd reason since Linus started making war after war, the sky in Tallak and the other lands that were conquered by Linus' army became gray and always cloudy. The sun hardly shined; it was like the sky could feel the sadness of the people in Tallak and reflected it.

They entered to Arendelle's fjord. There were more ships arriving. People were milling about happily, adorning their homes while the children were playing with colorful ribbons. There was a man receiving the visitors.

"Welcome to Arendelle," they heard him say. "Watch your steps, please."

The town was so different from Tallak; the sky was bright, the weather was nice, and people seemed genuinely happy. It felt like they were looking at what used to be Tallak; like watching a ghost from the past. It was painful.

Anderson and Markkus were walking along the crowd. "I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" said a man in excitement. "And for a whole day! Faster, Percy!" added a woman while they hastened their pace.

"Wow. It looks like they can't wait to visit the palace and see the princesses," said Anderson.

"The gates have been closed for years and no one has ever seen the princesses in public; the only exception was when Princess Anna attended the late king and queen's funeral, and it wasn't a cause to celebrate," Markkus informed him.

"Why did they close the gates in first place?"

"I don't know, actually."

They entered the bridge that lead to the palace's gates and was adorned with Arendelle's official flags. Instead of just the crocus on the flag, there was the silhouette figure of the few moments before being crowned official regnant queen.

·

Elsa was in the library, practicing once again in front of her father's portrait. She was watching how people agglomerated in front of the gates, waiting for them to open.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." She wished that she could cancel everything and go back to her secure zone. She took off the gloves and held the candlestick and ornament. "Conceal, don't feel." She tried to concentrate, but it was useless. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know." She put back the items on the shelf and put her gloves back on.

_'But it's only for today',_ she reassured herself. '_It's agony to wait.'_

She was so nervous. She opened the library's doors and the maids were waiting for her orders.

"Tell the guards to open up—" She hesitated to pronounce the last words. "the gate!"

_'Don't let them in. Don't let them see',_ she thought while headed to the balcony. '_Be the good girl you always have to be.' _She opened the balcony doors to receive the visitors. She could see the people entering the courtyard and her sister running freely to the village square.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know," she whispered to herself.

·

While people were entering to the palace's courtyard, there was one girl running outside it; that captured the visitor's attention. She was wearing a green summer dress and her hair was braided in pigtails with a single white streak that stood out from her strawberry blonde hair.

"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of—" Markkus and Anderson heard her sang when she passed beside them.

"Who was that girl?" asked Anderson, sincerely curious.

·

Everyone was sitting in the church chapel, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The bishop was ready, and, beside him, Princess Anna stood anxiously. Elsa walked down to the altar. The bishop received her with a small golden crown on his hands. Elsa bowed her head and he placed it at the top of her platinum blonde hair.

Markkus was paying attention to every move that the young queen made. He saw how she was about to take the scepter and orb, but the bishop whispered something, maybe to correct her, and she removed her gloves to take the items on the pillow. He noted that her hands trembled before taking them and he also took note of her facial expression when she faced the crowd; it was like she was trying to hold back something.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Proclaimed the bishop.

She hurried to place back the items on the pillow and instantly looked more relaxed, but still somewhat tense. She put on her gloves rapidly. Markkus noted how she seemed calmer with the gloves on.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," repeated the citizens of Arendelle and its visitors.

Nobody else noticed these details like he did. Without a doubt, there was something odd and off-putting about Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

·

Anderson was standing by the buffet table with a plate of canapés on his hand; he was waiting for Markkus while speaking with some of the dignitaries that came to the coronation. Anderson knew that one of Markkus's jobs was to get information. Also, he was curious to know why King Linus was so interested in Arendelle. He thought that maybe the King of Tallak wanted to appropriate Arendelle like he did with his land, but then he heard the rumors from the palace staff, especially from Lady Cecile; they whispered that Elsa of Arendelle was the reason why Linus of Tallak became such a heartless man.

The people were dancing happily when music stopped. Kai entered the ballroom.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he announced. She entered, looking very regal, and stood in front of the throne. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." They waited until Anna came, running and almost tripping over the long hem of her dress.

She waved to the crowd awkwardly and Kai ushered her over closer to the queen. The crowd clapped to both girls and the music continued playing. The Arendelle royals started to chat a little awkwardly at the beginning, but everything seemed normal. Markkus approached Anderson, his sight never leaving the queen and princess. He was watching like a hawk.

"Do you want to know what I heard in palace back in Tallak?" Anderson wanted to know if those rumors were true.

"What is it?" Markkus didn't take his eyes off of the sisters.

"People in Tallak said that Linus became who he is because of Queen Elsa," Anderson said. "Is it true? Did _King _Linus despoil my folk from their lands because of her?" he asked venomously.

"That's not your business," Markkus glared at him angrily.

He set his eyes back to the sisters and watched how the Duke of Weaselton, or Weselton, whichever it was—he didn't care— was doing some kind of peculiar dance in front on the sisters and dragged the princess to the dance floor after being rejected by the queen. Markkus decided to wait and keep watching the queen before approaching her.

Princess Anna returned to her sister's side after the dance, and they shared a laugh, but then he saw how something the princess said upset the queen and caused her to turn her back to the young princess. She walked briskly away. Anna was about to fall trying to catch up, but a man caught her before she could hit the floor. They exchanged a few words and they proceeded to dance.

"Who is the man dancing with the Princess?" he asked Anderson.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He's the thirteenth on the line to the throne. Why?"

"There's something about him that brothers me."

Princess Anna and Prince Hans disappeared and Markkus thought it was time to speak to the queen. He lightly swatted Anderson on the arm.

"It's time," he whispered. He and Anderson walked towards the queen, who was greeting the visitors.

"Your Majestic," Anderson said, and both men bowed politely. "I'm Duke Anderson of Tallak." He almost bit his tongue when pronouncing the name of the country that stole everything from him. "And this is Lord Markkus, Right Hand of King Linus of Tallak."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," said Elsa, a small smile on her magenta lips.

"Congratulations on your coronation," said Markkus. "My king is very sorry that he couldn't attend; he was excited when he received your invitation. Unfortunately, there was a subject that needed his immediate attention."

"There's no problem, really," replied Elsa, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"My king wished to propose that you two join forces and riches with Tallak. As you might know, Tallak has flourished into a splendid kingdom, and, with our help, Arendelle will rise up," said Markkus.

"Thank you, it's a kind offer, but Arendelle will remain how it already is." Elsa made sure to stay calm and regal.

"You don't have to make a decision right now, Your Majesty. Why don't you think about it?"

"I certainly will."

They bowed and retired. More people came to show their respect to the queen; the party continued as it should, and even Elsa started to really enjoy it. She forgot about her worries and fears, and had nice conversations with the visitors. Suddenly, Anna made her way through the crowd while holding hands with Hans.

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there?" She said to a man who was blocking her way to Elsa. "Thank you." She said when he moved. "Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

Markkus continued his vigilance from distance, observing the scene that developed. Princess Anna introduced Prince Hans to Queen Elsa. They two seemed excited while telling her something that made her look confused and somewhat frustrated. Then, she said something that upset Anna; Elsa stayed regal while speaking with her sister and her companion, but then she looked hurt when Anna shot back an answer. She said something more to end the conversation and walked away. Prince Hans wanted to say something but, Elsa didn't let him.

"The party is over. Close the gates," she said to a guard, finality in her calculating voice.

"What? Elsa, _no_!" Anna went after her sister. "No, wait!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand to stop her, but instead she pulled off the queen's glove.

"Give me back my glove!"

"No!"

"Anna, please! This is hardly appropriate!"

They exchanged a few words again, but it seemed the situation just got worse as the argument carried on. Anna was holding Elsa's glove to her chest while begging to her sister. Elsa was fighting the tears, unnoticed by those who were near her. She said something to Anna; now it was Anna who put on a hurtful face. Elsa continued walking towards the doors.

"_What did I ever do to you?!_" Everyone could hear Anna yell to her sister as silence fell upon the ballroom and the music stopped abruptly. They turned to see the sisters wondering what was happening.

"That's enough, Anna." Elsa tried to cut the scene before attracting even more unwanted attention.

"No." Anna didn't care about the scene they were making. "Why do you shut me out?!" She obviously needed answers. "Why do you shut the world out?!" And she will get them even if Elsa did not wish for her to answer. "What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, _enough_!"

Elsa turned around to her sister while waving her ungloved hand. Magic was released and formed icicles that surrounded her protectively, all the while threatening everyone else. People gasped in horror and Anna looked in disbelief at her sister, who was terrified and pressing herself against the door.

"..Elsa?" Anna whispered slowly.

The Duke mentioned something about sorcery while protecting himself behind his men. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to him; everyone was staring at the queen and the barrier of ice she summoned. She seemed to be in a trance, but then snapped out of it and rushed outside the ballroom.

"I wasn't expecting that," Anderson said to Markkus. "And you?" he asked when he realized that Markkus didn't seem surprised or horrified like the other people in the room.

The Duke of Weselton ran after Queen Elsa, closely followed by his men; Princess Anna rushed to reach her sister, Prince Hans following behind her. After a few seconds of uncertainty, the citizens rushed outside the ballroom to watch the scene unfold.

Once they were alone, Markkus approached the ice Elsa created and touched one of the sharp icicles.

"Interesting."

"You don't seem surprised," Anderson said. "Did you know?"

"No, I didn't," he answered truthfully.

Markkus wasn't shocked like the others because it was not the first time he saw a person with unique abilities. He remembered Pitch Black and his way of dissolving into the shadows at his will and appear from any dark corner. He also recalled how he seemed to be able to look into the heart of any person and find his or her deepest fears and secrets.

_'I wonder if Linus would still want her after knowing of this?'_ Markkus thought, passing his finger through the surface of the ice. He picked up the glove that Anna dropped on the floor.

·

When they stepped into the courtyard, it was snowing, the staircase was covered in ice with fine icicles, and one of the fountains was frozen into a grotesque form. The citizens were looking to the sky catching some snowflakes to verify if they were real. After all, it _was_ the middle of summer. Anna and Hans reunited with the people.

The Duke of Weselton was rambling on with his speculations about how the queen cursed Arendelle and accused the Princess to be a sorcerer as well. By the time Markkus and Anderson got close to them, she was asking for her horse. The servant they identified as Kai brought her a green cloak to wrap her up and shield her from the cold, as well as her horse.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna declared.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans seemed concerned about her safety. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me," assured Anna. She left to find her sister.

"If there's anything you need, Lord Markkus and I will be glad to help," Anderson offered to Hans and gestured his hand towards Markkus, but he wasn't there. "Excuse me," he apologized and proceeded to find him.

He was standing in front of the frozen fjord, looking on at the icy landscape. The ships were trapped in the ice left by Elsa when she ran away. He was preoccupied; if she's able to turn summer into winter, what horrors would she be capable of if she joined forces with Linus? How many wars could Linus make having her by his side?

"An evil king and a queen with dark, icy powers," he heard Anderson muse behind him. "They deserve each other."

Markkus turned around sharply and gave him an angry look. He knew deep down that Elsa wasn't evil. Also, it's true that Linus became an awful man, but Markkus will always defend him because he was his best friend and only family.

·

The snow was accumulating, the entire town was covered in ice, and the weather was getting colder by the minute. Prince Hans offered shelter inside the palace to the royals and the rest of the crew of every ship trapped were sheltered in the inns and homes of the citizens of Arendelle.

Markkus was roaming the halls of palace; he was standing in front of a portrait he knew all too well. It was the portrait he got forged for Linus, except this one was bigger and wasn't centered on her face; her dress and the chair where she sat could be fully seen. There was still the lingering sadness in her eyes that he recognized and remembered from passing by her portrait in Linus's room everyday.

He focused on the other portraits. There was one of the royal family together; Anna was a toddler, bundled up in her mother's arms, and Elsa was holding her father's hand, who seemed proud. In another one, Elsa and Anna were hugging each other. They seemed a bit older, but what really caught his attention was the happy expression on Elsa's face in both paintings. That expression wasn't present in the rest of the portraits where she was a teenager. In fact, it was only there in the painting of the members of the Royal Family together and of the princesses hugging.

The rest just showed the royal couple and Anna and Elsa throughout the years, but always separated, never together again. Anna seemed full of life while Elsa was always serious and sad. Then the pieces of the puzzle started to fit.

For some reason, King Maurice must have decided it would be better to hide Elsa's powers, so she was isolated from her family and the world. That should be the reason why he never allowed Linus to court her; he didn't want anybody to know about her daughter's ability. He had just wanted to keep everyone safe...but he knew there was something more underneath the surface of it all. After her parents' deaths, Elsa was free and could stop her isolation..but she didn't.

Why?

He tried to get some information from the servants, but, unlike Tallak's servants, they were more reserved and willing to keep the secrets of palace in closed doors. They kept their loyalty to Queen Elsa.

Maybe it wasn't King Maurice's idea, but Elsa's instead? He stopped thinking about it; it was not his job to understand the Queen of Arendelle, it was to get all the information he could about her back to Linus.

·

He went out to help Prince Hans distribute cloaks, capes, and blankets to the people. He saw Anderson shivering while handing a blanket to a child and two men arguing about a woodpile. Most of the citizens still milled about, waiting for the return of their queen. Little did they know that it wouldn't be soon.

The Duke of Weselton approached Hans to query why he was handing away tradeable goods and not hunting down 'the witch', as he called Queen Elsa. Markkus decided to ignore him; he felt sorry for Hans, who had to deal with the annoying man. Then, Princess Anna's horse arrived, running without her. It let out frantic whines, pushing Kai away when he tried to take him back to the stables. Hans calmed the horse down and gazed worriedly to the North Mountain. Everyone watched from afar, worried for both their queen and their princess.

"Princess Anna is in trouble," Hans announced to the crowd. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

"We'll go," Markkus said, holding Anderson's arm up. The Duke of Weselton and his men, who looked ready to jump at the opportunity, also joined.

·

Hans and the search party arrived at an ice palace, presumably Elsa's. Anderson whistled when he saw the ice structure in front of him; it was detailed and flawless. Beautiful.

"Quite a home she's got here," he said to Markkus.

"We're here to find Princess Anna," said Hans to the party. "Be on guard, no harm is to come to the queen. Do you understand?"

The duke's men both exchange a malicious look that didn't go unnoticed by Markkus. When Hans came closer to the ice staircase the mass of snow near it, it turned into a monster.

"Go away," it groaned in a deep, monstrous voice.

It attacked Prince Hans and the rest of the men joined to fight it along with the prince; this just angered the snow creature even more, making it pull some icicles out from its back. Markkus saw Queen Elsa peeking out from the front doors. In that moment of distraction, the creature threw him down. Then he saw the duke's men climbing up the staircase. They were up to something, and he knew it wasn't something good. Fortunately, Hans was able to defeat the monster. Anderson helped him stand up and they all entered the palace, hoping it wasn't too late for the ice queen.

When they passed through the doors, he searched for the queen and the men; he found them on the top floor. One of the men was trapped on an ice wall suspended in the air by sharp icicles; another icicle was threateningly close to his neck. Emerging from Elsa's hand was a blue light that pushed a wall of ice and the other man to the wall. Elsa was about to kill him.

The first thing Markkus noted was how different Elsa looked from the rigid royal in the chapel to the wild woman defending herself.

"Queen Elsa!" called Hans. "Don't be the monster they fear you are," he said, trying to reason with her.

It worked, apparently, because Elsa snapped out of her rage and realized what she was about to do. She looked to Hans, frightened by her own actions, and before anyone could do or say anything, the man trapped on the wall managed to point towards her with his loaded crossbow. Luckily, Hans dashed over and redirected it to the ceiling, causing it to hit the ice chandelier. It fell down over to Elsa; she tried to run, but the collision was too quick. Hans went to check on her.

"She's unconscious," he said.

They covered her hands and secured them. The prince picked her up delicately in his arms and carried her to his horse. He sat down and placed her against his chest. The return to Arendelle was in silent. Once they arrived, the queen was put in the dungeon like a lowly criminal.

·

Markkus was looking at how Arendelle was getting buried in deep snow. Anderson was on the opposite side. '_Linus isn't going to like this'__,_ he thought. Linus's most important goal was to get Elsa, and now she was treated like a criminal in his own country. He was sure this wasn't in Linus's plans. However, he had to admit it was an interesting turn of events.

Just then, he spotted a man riding a reindeer on the bridge; he was carrying a woman that was received by the palace's staff. The man walked away slowly; it was obvious he was crestfallen and worried. Markkus rushed over to see who the mysterious woman was. Gerda was leading her to the room where Hans and the woman were reunited. She was Princess Anna, of course. She changed her clothing into something appropriate for the weather and most of her hair had white streaks that reminded him of Elsa's own hair.

"Hans, you have to kiss me," she said rushedly, an urge in her voice.

Markkus was watching from the open door, he was about to enter but…

"We'll give you two some privacy," Gerda said, leading everyone out.

Markkus returned to his room where Anderson waited him with an incredulous look. He ignored him and returned to his spot peeking on the window. Suddenly, the floor trembled as if there'd been some kind of explosion at the bottom of the palace. Then, Markkus saw a snow cloud rising and forming a dangerous storm.

"_Now_ what?" complained Markkus.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring her here," Anderson said, sighing.

It was useless to try to look through the window; the snow was blinding him.

"Markkus look!" Anderson pointed to the ceiling.

Ice was emerging from the corners and spreading to the walls and ceiling, large icicles growing from it. Markkus and Anderson backed up to the balcony doors. The ice and icicles kept surrounding them; there was no escape. They went out to the balcony. Now they were at the mercy of the storm.

It was getting harder to breathe; they coughed and wheezed, both falling to the balcony floor. Then it stopped abruptly. Markkus saw how the snowflakes were suspended in the air. He leaned over the balcony and saw Elsa on the frozen fjord; it looked like she was crying. Hans was near her; he drew his sword, ready to kill the queen, but Anna intercepted between his sword and her sister. Her hair was completely white and her clothes were covered in a thin sheet of ice. She was moving slowly.

He saw, with his very own eyes, how Anna turned into ice as the sword hit her hand. But instead of hurt her, the sword shattered and threw Hans back. Elsa gasped, opening her eyes. She saw what happened to Anna. She touched her sister's face and hugged her crying. Everything was silent.

The dignitaries felt sympathy for the queen's sorrow; for a moment, they didn't see her like a threat, but like an unfortunate girl. And then Anna started to thaw. Both sisters were gleeful and hugged. In everyone's surprise, Elsa raised her arms to the sky and the ice started to dissolve into snowflakes that were reunited in an enormous one above Elsa's head. Then she spread her arms and speared it towards the mountains. The eternal winter was over. All of Arendelle was overjoyed.

Now they just needed to resolve what to do with Hans. Anna took the first step, punching him right in his nose. Then she went back to hug Elsa. Finally, Anna was receiving the hug she longed for so long.

·

Markkus was genuinely glad for how things turned out for Elsa. He was sure she'd be a fair ruler. There was only thing that was bad about her transformation from the stoic girl in a portrait to a carefree woman; it was how much more attractive it'd make her in Linus's eyes. He knew things wouldn't end up well for her.

"I wanted to stay to see the show," Anderson said. "You know, I've never seen magic before, and it'd have been great to see the ice queen's powers doing something other than setting the kingdom in an eternal winter. Just saying."

The two chuckled and walked to their ship.

They were sailing back to Tallak. Markkus was laid out on his stateroom's bed. Anderson kept speaking about how much he wanted to see the display Queen Elsa offered to her people; he had heard that they were ice skating in the streets, the fountain's water frozen in a beautiful arc, snow falling lightly from the sky, and children were laughing and playing with their parents.

They were all truly happy.

∞·∞

Cecile was excited; Linus summoned her. He just arrived home from Stavanger and the first thing he wanted has to see her. According to Agnes, the maid, he wanted to talk with her in private. She rushed to dress properly before meeting him. She applied light make up and tied her hair up. If Markkus was here, he would be laughing how she tried to resemble the girl on the portrait hanging on her fiance's chambers. The first time she presented in front of Linus like this, she was also wearing a tight-necked dress and applied rice powders on her face to look paler. Markkus noted how she tried to look more like Elsa and made some jokes about it, but, of course, that makeover was unnoticed to Linus; he only had eyes for that Elsa...like he's spellbound.

She stopped wearing the rice powders and just wore a tight-necked outfit. Of course, she didn't like to look like another person that her fiance fancied, especially one that she considered her enemy. It felt like she fell too low and it embarrassed her to do it, but she was desperate to attract Linus's attention.

She knocked on the King's private office. She was nervous.

"Come in." She heard Linus' voice. She walked in.

"You requested my presence, my king?" She bowed and fixed the skirt of her dress.

"It's about our engagement." Linus fixed his eyes on her. "Now that Elsa is Queen, I don't need to maintain this farce."

Cecile was crushed.

"Farce?" she said, indignant. "Is our engagement just a _farce_ to you? Because it's not! We are betrothed! Your father made it official, and if you truly respected him, you would follow through as he wished." She was upset and walked towards Linus, forgetting all etiquette protocol.

"I never agreed to marry you! And now that I am the king, if I want to break our engagement, I will." He stood up. "You know that I never loved you and that I never will. I was forced to accept you, now I don't need to."

"_You can't do this to me_!" she covered her face with her hands and started to cry. "I love you! What would people think of me?" Linus walked to the door. "_No_!" She grabbed his arm. "Tell me, What do I need to do for you to love me? And I will, I'll do anything you want."

Linus looked her with pity. For first time, he wasn't looking her with a cold glare and his eyes softened like they used to before he met Pitch.

"There's nothing you can do." He yanked her arm from his arm and opened the door. "You can continue to live inside palace." And after he said that, he left her alone.

Cecile fell to the floor; she screamed out the impotence she felt. She cried on the floor for a while, horrible, heart-wrenching sobs overtaking her body, and then she got up with a new found determination. She knew who was responsible for all this; he said her name, the reason why Linus could never love her back. She walked speedily to the King's chambers. She stormed inside and saw it.

In front of the bed, there hung the portrait of the person who has brought so much misery to her life since the day Linus meet her: Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She was serious with sadness impressed in her eyes, looking coldly through her paint. Cecile felt as if she was mocking her. She threw the crystal vase with blue lilacs and what seemed to be a golden medal —she didn't pay too much attention what it was— that were on the same table from what used to be Linus's old room to the floor. She stepped on the table and grabbed the portrait violently, ripping it off the iron nail it hung from.

Taking care that nobody would notice her, Cecile moved to the spare room. It was used to play music or just hanging around to rest and have some fun; it was equipped with the larger smokestack in the palace. Once she arrived, she set a fire and took the fire poker to make it bigger and hotter. When it was ready, she dropped the poker into the fire. She didn't notice how the hot flames were caressing the half of it. She picked up the portrait and looked it for last time.

"You have no idea how much I hate you," she said bitterly to the girl on the portrait, getting ready to throw it in carelessly, not thinking about the consequences it would bring upon her by Linus.

·

Linus was walking in the garden; Cecile's outburst left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to forget the whole thing. After all, it wasn't his fault he never wanted Cecile as his bride. Since the beginning, he was always sincere when he told her that he didn't love her; if there was someone to blame, that would be his father; he excited her when he decided that they would get married, even though he was well aware that Linus was in love with someone else. Those were the thoughts that ran inside Linus's mind.

"King Linus." Pitch materialized in front of him.

Linus sometimes hated it when Pitch did that. At first it startled him, but he got used. It _was_ a very useful ability to spy on others and get confidential information. But there were times when he wondered if Pitch spied on him as well. He never went deeper into that thought. After all, it was Pitch's unique abilities that have helped him obtain the upper hand.

"What is it?"

"You should go to the spare room; Lady Cecile is up to something not pleasant to you."

"Thank you, Pitch." Linus walked inside the palace.

"You better hurry up, Your Majestic," said Pitch.

Linus started running to the spare room. He knew Pitch well enough to know that when he was disrespectful, he had a good reason to be it. When he arrived to the spare room, the scene in front of him…

Cecile was in front of the fire; she was holding his dear portrait of Elsa over her head, ready to throw it to the fire.

"_What are you doing?!_" He shouted, anger flaring up inside of him.

Cecile gasped and saw Linus running towards her. He snatched the portrait from Cecile's hands and placed it on the floor carefully. Then, he turned abruptly around and grabbed Cecile by the arms, shaking her furiously.

"What were you trying to do?!" he asked furiously.

"It's her fault! I hate her!" She replied. "I just wanted to get rid of it, so you'll stop thinking about her!"

·

Pitch was passing through the empty halls of the palace; there was only silence, but then suddenly a scream filled the air. Everyone inside the place could hear it. Pitch smiled. It was like music to his ears. He laughed. He was right about the darkness that was growing inside Linus, it only needed a little help to let it entirely out. He opened his arms to feel how the current fear of Lady Cecile strengthened him.

·

"Do not dare to try something like this ever again." Linus said to her.

Cecile was curled up on the floor, sobbing. She couldn't believe what Linus did to her. He walked to the door with Elsa's portrait under his arm. Before entirely getting out the room, he dropped the fire poker; half of it was red-hot and smoking.

Agnes ran into him in the hall. She was about to ask him what happened to Lady Cecile but she saw the ferocity in his eyes and on his face and how the dark circles underneath his now almost black eyes were more accented.

Linus just ignored the elder maid and continued his way. Agnes entered the room and when she saw Cecile on the floor, she ran towards her. She held her in her arms.

"Lady Cecile, are you okay?" asked Agnes with concern.

"H-he's not Linus; T-that _monster_ is not my Linus," she said between sobs. "She changed him. I hate her! I hate that unfitting queen!" She held tight to Agnes.

Agnes tried to reassure her, to tell her she was wrong, that the Queen of Arendelle had nothing to do with Linus's transformation. But something held her tongue; Linus changed slowly after meeting Queen Elsa, so maybe Lady Cecile was right, and the Queen of Arendelle was the cause of Linus's change and Tallak's unhappiness under his reign.

She feared Queen Elsa had turned King Linus into a tyrant.

·

King Linus was on his throne; he was bored. The invasion to Birkeland was going according to the plan; soon, he'd be governing over it and will have more power and riches to offer to Elsa.

"Lord Markkus has arrived," announced one servant.

"Let him in and leave us alone, " he ordered. His best friend entered. "So?" Linus was impatient, desperate to find out about Elsa's coronation.

"I'm sorry to tell you that I don't have the answer that you want."

"What?!" Linus stood up. "I sent you with the sole purpose to present Elsa a marriage proposal in my name!"

"I did, but Queen Elsa had other priorities in her mind in that moment." Markkus sighed. "It's a long story, you might want to sit down."

Markkus told him about everything he witnessed. Elsa's fear of holding the orb and specter with her bare hands, the revelation of her powers in the ball, the eternal winter she caused in the middle of summer, his theory about the real reason why he was rejected by King Maurice, and the happy ending of both sisters.

"Winter powers," Linus whispered.

"Yes, and very powerful."

"But how…?" Linus muttered, but then he remembered.

"_Magic exists in this realm. You don't need to believe or posses a pure heart to see spirits like me. The magic that hides in every part of your world makes it possible. That's why I choose this realm to recover."_

"_Magic? I've never seen any form of magic here."_

"_There is. I wanted to capture some of it to make me stronger, but magic is capricious. It's a force of nature. It decides when or how it appears; like a magical flower born from a drop of sun, like an enchanted mirror owned by a evil witch, like creatures born from the nature and sometimes..."_

"…it likes to posses humans and give them powers."

"Excuse me?" said Markkus, confused.

"Pitch told me about the magic that exists in this realm. He says it's a force of the nature with its own will. It looks like it chose Elsa to be its host, that must be the reason why she has her powers."

"Does it change what you feel for her?"

"Of course not." He grinned. Markkus sighed.

"I brought you a souvenir." He took out a blue glove from his jacket and handed it to Linus. "It was Elsa's."

Linus accepted it gladly. Something new to add to his collection.

* * *

_Well, now they know._

* * *

_**::·::**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**Linus is finally reunited with Elsa and JACK IS COMING!**_

_**it's not my intention to make the chapters so long but I wanted to get first part finish ASAP to bring Jack's big entry, well now I'll watch ROTG like 3 times or 4. Again thank you to infinitely-lost for your help.**_

_*** The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "For the first time in forever" and "Let it go" Frozen Soundtrack. But you already knew that (n.o)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Please don't kill me because then... Who is going to write the fic? Well, this is the chapter that everyone has being waiting for: JACK FROST ENTERS TO THE STORY.**_

_**SofiadelPilar, I do the same! it's the best way to learn, isn't it?**_

_**Sailor Fayth 09, I must confess that at first I didn't know how to resolve the difference timelines between Frozen and ROTG. When I was building the story in my mind I thought to create an OC to be her love interest, but Jack was the right one for her! Then I remembered: xxxHolic and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles! and that's how the different dimensions came to be possible for Jack and Elsa be in the same timeline.  
**_

**_Katarina Aguilar, I'm glad you liked Tangled references._**

**_Maggie le Fay, Me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia y mas ver que alguien ¡me escribió en español!_**

**_Guests, Thank you very much for your support. Someone guessed right about Linus and Elsa's reunion; To the person who suggested me to made Linus to put his creepy hands on Elsa so Jack will save her: don't worry, that's already planned and Jack will fight for Elsa. And to the person who suggested me to do the chapters shorter: I don't know how to do that! when I'm writing, ideas starts to flow and I can't stop, sorry._**

**_Now to EVERYONE, I have bad news, I'm going to present an exam to get a REAL JOB, so I'll be studying but don't worry I'll write between breaks, just want to tell you that the wait will be longer but I won't stop publishing and to compensate you for that at the end I left a PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 6, which I've wrote the half of it._**

_**English is not my first language. Thanks to infinitely-lost for her contribution.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

_I won't give up_

_I'm possessed by her_

* * *

After hearing Markkus's story about the events during Elsa's coronation and about her powers, Linus couldn't wait to see her anymore. He waited for seven years; it was time for him to be reunited with his true love.

He opted to go alone—except for the crew and a few servants, of course. _The Sapphire_ was the only ship built for leisure in Tallak's navy. It was equipped with all the luxury a royal could need: an elegant dining room, a comfortable stateroom, private bathrooms, an equipped kitchen, and many more comforts.

·

When he arrived at Arendelle, the people greeted him warmly and he greeted them back. It seemed like an eternal winter never happened; people were joyful and the village square was in perfect conditions. A group of children ran beside him.

"Look, it's the queen and princess!" one of the children yelled, pointing. Linus's eyes followed the direction of the child's finger. There she was, Elsa.

She was wearing an off-the-shoulder powder blue gown. There was a slit on the long skirt, allowing him the sight of her creamy, long, pale leg, the bodice seemed as if it were made of crystal and shone in the sunlight, the sleeves were of a sheer light blue, and there was a transparent glitter cape attached to the dress, hanging beneath her shoulders. Her hair was plaited in a french braid placed over her shoulder; her bangs were wisped back and there were tiny snowflakes encrusted in the braid.

_'She'll make a lovely bride',_ Linus thought.

She was absolutely gorgeous, even more beautiful than how he remembered her, but still an angel. Perfect. Markkus's feeling was right; this new free, lively Elsa was more appealing than the reserved fifteen-year-old Elsa who Linus met.

·

Anna wanted to get fresh bread from the village. Now that the gates were open, she didn't feel trapped in her own home anymore and was determined to enjoy every moment of freedom; she also was glad that she finally had the sister she longed for. Anna dragged Elsa into different kinds of sisterly bonding activities every chance she had.

Anna insisted that Elsa braided her red hair every morning. Elsa was more than glad to do it, and, in exchange, she let Anna brush her hair at night. They had sleepovers most of the time, some in Anna's room and some in Elsa's new room. Both sisters were making up for the lost time, especially now that Elsa could touch Anna without the fear of freezing her.

Both were walking along the village market. Anna was carrying a basket full of bread, pink flowers, and fruit. She was trying not drop the heavy basket. Elsa giggled. The villagers bowed respectfully and greeted both sisters warmly.

"Do you need help?" Elsa offered her sister.

"No, it's fine. I can do it." Anna was determined. Elsa just giggled; her little sister could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

A shy child walked towards them; his cheeks were pink and he had two tiny flowers in his hand. He held them in front of the sisters.

"Are they for us?" asked Anna. He nodded.

Elsa leaned down and took the flowers gently. She put one behind her ear and the other behind Anna's.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Elsa smiled to the child. He smiled brightly and ran back to where his friends were waiting for him, huge grins on all of their faces.

"Look, it's the queen and princess!" one of the children that just arrived with her parents yelled, pointing towards them. She ran towards the sisters.

"Agatha, come here!" hushed her father, but she continued forward. She stopped in front of Elsa and clapped her hands together.

"I love snow!" she said enthusiastically. "Could you please make it snow? Pleaseee?" she begged. Elsa laughed, covering her mouth elegantly with one hand.

"Of course, Agatha," she said sweetly.

She raised her hands and magic sparks emerged from them. She waved her hands and the sparks turned into beautiful snowflakes falling over Agatha. She squealed and jumped, catching the snowflakes with both hands. Elsa smiled. She looked like Anna when she was five years old. Other children joined in with Agatha, all of them laughing and playing with the snow.

Anna and Elsa smiled to each other and parted to the palace. People bowed to them and thanked their queen for the joy she brought to the children. She was glad that her folk didn't fear her and embraced her powers just fine.

"You're great," Anna whispered to Elsa.

"You're greater," Elsa whispered back.

·

Linus was amazed. When he saw Elsa for the first time in seven years, he wasn't expecting to find her so stunning, and when he saw her do her magic, he fell in love with her over again. He was in a trance just watching her beauty. Then she started to part to the palace and he hurried to catch up to her.

He intercepted both sisters. Elsa and Anna stopped abruptly; Anna almost dropped the basket.

"Queen Elsa." Linus bowed politely, then he saw Anna. "Princess." He bowed again. Elsa just stared at him, confused. "I'm King Linus of Tallak."

"Oh, it's you!" Anna recognized his name. "I mean…" she started when she realized that it wasn't the appropriate behavior in front of a king. "Nice to meet you." She bowed and almost dropped the basket. "Oops!" she caught the basket. "Sorry." She giggled nervously. "Help," she whispered to her sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty." Elsa bowed her head politely.

Some guards from the palace saw how Linus approached the sisters so abruptly; they got worried. They hurried to their rulers and stood straightly beside them.

"Your Majesty, your Highness," greeted the general. "Is everything fine?" He eyed Linus suspiciously.

"Yes, thank you for your concern," Elsa said, keeping her regal poise. "This is King Linus of Tallak." She gestured elegantly to Linus.

"Your Majesty," the general saluted him and the rest of his men did the same.

"Could I have a few words with you, your Majesty, in private?" Linus asked Elsa politely, disregarding the guards and the general.

She was stupefied; she was, after all, still relearning how to interact with people—socially speaking—and being alone with an outsider, it was too much for her to take. Anna was concerned for her sister; she had observed how difficult it has been for Elsa to reintegrate to society. The general was even more suspicious of Linus now.

Elsa could feel the pressure; she couldn't reject him because he's a king and it might put Arendelle in difficulties. Linus was hopeful and excited, a part of him was afraid she would reject him. And after what seemed to be an endless silence, Elsa finally responded.

"Sure." She looked to her sister and the guards. They understood that they must part, but Anna looked at her apprehensively.

Elsa smiled, conveying to her that she'd be fine; Anna hesitated to leave her sister alone, but she knew Elsa would be fine.

She walked along with the guards towards the palace. One of them offered help with the basket and Anna accepted. Elsa chuckled under her breath— she finally accepted help with the basket. Elsa turned away from them and spoke with Linus. Anna gazed back to her sister, watching how Linus spoke with Elsa, until they were out of her sight.

·

Elsa entered the palace a few moments later and went directly to her office to carry out her queen duties. Anna peeked inside Elsa's office. She was writing energetically; the only sound was the feather rasping the paper. She opened the door a bit and stuck her head in.

"Elsa?" she said quietly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Elsa said enthusiastically with a smile on her lips. "I'm just writing a letter to the king of Corona to thank him for the food supplies he will send."

After she thawed Arendelle, the farmers realized that parts of the crops were lost due to the low temperatures. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene offered to give the necessary supplies for the citizens to not starve during the normal winter. Also, Elsa found a way to renegotiate some deals and now that the trade with Wesselton was cut off, Arendelle could use this profit to survive the rest of the year.

Elsa felt guilty for this situation; she blamed herself. That was why she promised that from now on, she'd do her best to make up to Arendelle for the winter in summer she brought.

"Did you know Queen Primrose is our mother's second cousin?" Elsa said, smiling. Queen Primrose is Rapunzel's mother.

"Really?" Anna entered the office completely, closing the door quietly behind her. "So Princess Rapunzel is our cousin too! Right?" Elsa nodded. "Oh, Elsa!" Anna clapped her hands together. "That's fantastic! We should invite her to stay at the palace in a few days. We should have sleepovers, the three of us!" she took her sister's hand. "Of course, it'd be in your room because my room is smaller." Elsa laughed.

"Not to mention that it always look like a explosion occurred in there," Elsa joked.

"Hey!" Anna complained, but then put a mischievous smile on her face. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

She didn't even need hesitate.

"Duh!" she took Anna's hand and dragged her to the garden.

·

Lord Holge Danske was standing in front of the window, watching the rulers of Arendelle make a big snowman with the snow his queen conjured. The little talking snowman, Olaf, was hopping around them—he wasn't used to the sisters' little friend yet, but the kids in town loved him.

Anna took Olaf's head and placed it on the big snowman that she made with Elsa. Olaf looked to his new body and smiled while his real body ran and crashed into a tree. The sisters laughed. Anna took advantage of this distraction to throw a snowball in her sister's face. Elsa pretended to be angry and formed a giant snowball over her head, running after Anna, both of them laughing.

When both sisters passed in front of the window, Queen Elsa was running from Anna who had a large monition of snowballs in her arms. Olaf said something and his head fell from the snowman as his body came to pick him up. Then he ran after the sisters.

Lord Danske sighed in frustration.

"Something wrong, milord?" asked Kai, offering a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Kai." He accepted the tea. "I was just watching the royal sisters." Now both girls were on the ground making snow angels. "This is inappropriate behavior for a princess, not to mention a queen."

"I just see two sisters who missed each other for so long finally together and enjoying each other's company."

"I guess you're right," said Lord Danske after contemplating about it for a moment.

When King Maurice confided in him with Elsa's condition, he didn't believe it at first. But then he informed her of her parent's death and saw it. He saw how snow fell from the ceiling around Elsa, how ice formed beneath her feet. Then he believed.

He felt sorry for her; she was secluded in her own home, studying to be the perfect queen. And now that she was free, he tried his best to help her adapt to society again. She didn't have problems with her duties as queen, due to her training; but in the social plane, she was a disaster. Always insecure; what should she say? How should she act? Fortunately, she has her sister to help her.

He posed his sight to the window again. The sisters were laughing at the deformed snow angel Olaf made. He smiled; Kai was right, he needed to stop seeing Elsa and Anna as the rulers of Arendelle and instead as the two simple girls who want to have fun together after years of isolation and loneliness.

·

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" asked Anna, laying down on the snow.

"Uh, I won't have dinner with you and Kristoff," Elsa said, sitting on her snow. Anna sat up quickly, a disbelieving look on her face.

"What?!"

"King Linus invited me to have dinner on his ship, _The Sapphire,_" Elsa said, unsure. "He said he named it after me, because of my eyes," she confessed, embarrassed, with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Wait, what?" Anna was confused, but then her face lit up. "Linus of Tallak! Isn't he the prince, well, now the king, who always sent you luxury presents and asked father to court you? He is, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Elsa was uncomfortable in recalling the necklace she received with his marriage proposal. Maybe it wasn't so good an idea to accept his invitation, but she really couldn't reject him. He's a king!

"What does he want with you?" asked Anna. Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's going to confess his undying love for you," Anna said playfully.

"I hope not." Elsa sighed. "I'm barely getting used to be around people, I wouldn't know how to handle a relationship."

Olaf was playing in the snow, trying to make a perfect snow angel. Still, he was listening carefully to the sisters. He got up quickly; somebody wanted to confess to Elsa! Well, if somebody wanted to confess to Elsa, Olaf will test him first.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll make sure this Linus person won't hurt Elsa. Hiyah!" He lifted his foot up into the air. "See that? I've been learning the art of _ka-ra-tay_." Both sisters laughed.

·

Linus made sure everything was perfect; he supervised to the last detail. He asked for chocolate cake for dessert—Markkus told him chocolate was Elsa's favorite dessert—, he lit the candles scattered around the dining room to have a most romantic atmosphere and scattered rose petals as well. He went to the deck to wait for Elsa. He smiled when he saw her walking to his ship. She was mostly alone, except there was a white clump accompanying her.

When she got closer, he saw that the white clump was in fact a very alive snowman. It seemed to be holding a conversation with his dear Elsa.

"So, you know, Elsa, if he tries something funny, don't be afraid of use your powers and turn him into a popsicle! And I'll be waiting outside," the snowman said.

_'A talking snowman! Markkus did not mention anything of this creature',_ Linus thought, trying not to freak out. But the melodious laugh of Elsa brought him back to reality.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, Olaf." Elsa leaned in to peek him on his cheek.

"Scream if you need help, I'll get Marshmallow." Olaf took Elsa's hand in his twig.

Elsa got up, noticing they arrived at Linus's ship. He was waiting for her. She picked a pale silver dress with blue details on the waistband, at the end of the sleeves and skirt, and some around the 'V'-line neck. She styled her head in a braided bun and put her bangs on her forehead. She applied a bit of make up; she did what she could to not look appealing; the conversation with Anna got her thinking about King Linus's intentions towards her.

But her plan failed. Because no matter what she did, in Linus's eyes, she'll always be the perfect angel he met seven years ago. He extended his hand to help her climb onto the deck.

"Hey you! I'll be right here watching! So you better not try anything funny or I will kick your butt! I'm watching you, buddy!" Olaf said to Linus, pointing to his eyes and then Linus. "Don't worry Elsa, I'm right here to protect you." Just then, a squirrel ran in front of him. "Oh, squirrel!" he ran after it. Elsa just giggled, covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry for that," she apologized to Linus. "Olaf is very protective over me and Anna, but he's very sweet."

"Did you create him?"

"Yes, actually. Although I still can't explain how." Elsa was nervous.

"It's okay." He offered his arm to her. "If you create him, I'm sure I'll like him." He lead her to the dining room.

It was beautiful. The crystal chandelier was hanging above the center of the large table. There were candles and roses everywhere. A woman was playing the harp in a corner of the dining room. Everything was so romantic. Elsa was definitely in trouble.

The conversation was nice and Elsa was enjoying his stories. He wanted to know much about her, but when you spend thirteen years locked in your room, there's not much to say about yourself. And besides, it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Currently, they were laughing at Linus's funny anecdote.

"Seven years ago, Arendelle helped Tallak avoid starvation," Linus said when the conversation got more serious. "Nowadays, Tallak has increased its riches and it's time to return the favor; I want to help you turn Arendelle into a powerful kingdom, but not only because of the help we received." He inched closer.

"Elsa." Linus took her hand delicately. "Since the first moment I saw you, my heart has belonged to you."

_'Oh no.'_ Elsa was getting nervous, but she tried not to show it.

"I think you're a beautiful and strong woman; I know life's not been easy for you. That's why…" He took out a little blue velvet box from his jacket. "I want to take care of you." He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a big rock in the middle and smaller diamonds encrusted on both sides of the band.

_'Oh boy.'_ She was astonished.

"Will you marry me?" his eyes were full of adoration now, along with a glint of hope.

_I should have taken up Olaf's suggestion about Marshmallow._ She was speechless.

"I promise you, Elsa." He put his hand on her cheek. Her skin was a bit cold, but it didn't bother her. "I'll make you the happiest woman in the world."

_'I need Marshmallow. Where is Marshmallow?'_ She felt the urge to run away.

·

**Next day.**

Elsa was in Anna's room, brushing her sister's hair. She caressed the spot where Anna's white streak used to be. Elsa was glad that it was gone; it was an awful reminder of that terrible night and how dangerous she could be. Every time she spotted it in the past, it was like a punch in the stomach.

"Seriously, Anna, how do you get your hair like this every morning?"

"Well, not everybody can be as perfect as you," Anna giggled nervously, afraid that it would hurt Elsa. She did, of course, say it jokingly though.

"I'm not perfect," Elsa said quietly.

"How was dinner?" Anna changed the topic, noticing Elsa's discomfort.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said seriously.

"Something bad happened?" Anna asked, but Elsa stayed silent.

She didn't try to insist. If there's something Anna learned from the coronation's disaster, it was that she shouldn't push Elsa. But, rather, wait for Elsa to come around. So she'll wait for Elsa to open up.

·

That same morning, _The Sapphire_ left Arendelle's port. Linus wanted to arrive to Tallak as soon as possible. There'll be an important event that involves Queen Elsa, King Linus, and a third person. Nobody could imagine the storm that's about to occur.

∞·∞

The sun went down and the moon rose up. There wasn't a cloud on the night sky, the stars were shining, but the brightest was the moon. Nights in the Valley of the Living Rock were never quiet. The trolls rolled around, laughing and dancing. Pabbie felt magic in the air and traced it back to the moon. He separated from the group to a clear part of the valley.

"Tell me, my dear friend." He watched to the moon. "What do you want to tell me?"

A moonbeam illuminated a normal plain rock; it projected a female silhouette; she was making snowflakes with her hands, but then, suddenly, she cowered and a pair of big hands captured her. The image dissolved.

Pabbie's eyes were wide. The ice queen was in danger.

∞·∞

Nicholas St. North was in his workshop sculpting ice. The yetis opened the door abruptly and the surprise made Santa Claus break the sculpture.

"What did I say about knocking?" He groaned, frustrated at the hairy creatures. Then he reached out to take a cookie, but there were only crumbs on the plate. "Elves!"

North entered the globe room, looking for the elves that ate his cookies. He knew they were trying to hide the evidence. The yetis followed him from the room, trying to communicate with the Father of Christmas, but he was ignoring them. Then he noticed one yeti pointing to the window where the moon could be seen with no problem. It was shining mystically.

"Hello, Man in the Moon!" he greeted. "Things are going well here and Jack is doing a great job bringing fun to the children, but he and Bunny still have a few issues. But don't worry, they'll get along soon enough," he said to the moon.

A moonbeam touched the insignia of the guardians on the floor, where the moonstone is hidden. The light formed the silhouette of an old enemy.

"Pitch!" North exclaimed in disbelief.

The silhouette changed into a lightning framed in a circle.

"I understand," he said. "He's in another world. Where should we begin to look for him?" he looked to moon once again.

The lightning transformed into a crocus.

North activated the Northern Lights. The Guardians were needed; Pitch was back, bringing fear in another dimension. Pitch might think that in another world, he'll be unreachable, but he was about to discover how wrong he was.

·

"Wohooo!" a scream of joy went unheard.

Jack was on the top of the Statue of Liberty. He brought a snow day to the big apple. Adults were complaining about how the traffic was worse with all the snow, but the children in the parks were having so much fun.

"Well, my job here is done," he said proudly. "It's time to go to one of my favorite places in the world." He threw himself down New York's streets.

Before touching the ground, he floated over the New Yorkers' heads, flying beside a park. When the children saw him, they ran along with him, waving their hands.

"Hello, Jack!"

"Thank you, Mr. Frost!"

"It's Jack Frost!"

Jack laughed happily. After finally being believed in, life for Jack was great. He enjoyed being a guardian and making sure nothing would take away children's fun. After all, he's the Guardian of Fun!

"Thank you, it's my pleasure," he said. He elevated himself over the entire city. "Wind! Take me to Finland!"

The wind carried him to said country. Jack liked Finland; it was full of forest and lakes. It was evening when he arrived and brought snow. The children played in the snow and he joined a few times; he also guided their sleds.

He was now resting in a tree near Lake Inari. He could spot some teenage couples hugging each other while stargazing. As an eternal teenager, Jack sometimes wanted to experience some of the normal teenage stuff, like developing a crush on someone special and getting a girlfriend who he could spend time with, hold hands with, share feelings with, and maybe a little kissing.

He watched with some jealousy at some of the couples, staring into each others' eyes with love; it was unfair, he wanted to have that too. Then the couples looked to the sky in awe. The northern lights appeared.

Jack left the tree and his thoughts; he flew to the North Pole. He had a guardian job to do.

·

By the time he arrived, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were already there. Tooth was rambling with some fairies about the location of teeth to pick up, Sandy was trying to keep his eggnog away from the elves, and Bunny was painting an egg, but stopped when he spotted Jack enter through the open window.

"Finally! I was thinking that maybe you didn't take being a guardian a serious thing," Bunny said sarcastically.

"Of course I do!" defended Jack. "But then I see a big ugly kangaroo and well… it's not easy to take you guys seriously," he added mischievously.

"I'm sorry, _what_ did you call me?!" Bunny stood up; he and Jack glared each other.

"Guys, guys, stop." Tooth stepped in between them. "North called us here for a reason. Now let's play nice."

Sandy waved his hand in agreement with Tooth and formed two hands shaking each other over his head.

"Sandy is right!" said Tooth. "Now make peace."

Jack and Bunny groaned and shook hands reluctantly.

"Where's North?" asked Jack when he noticed the old man's absence.

"I don't know. He called us and then locked himself up in his workshop," answered Bunny. "_Ha_! Just because he has to work only once a year doesn't mean others don't have to either."

Suddenly, North entered the room, holding a dusty parchment in his hand.

"I found it!" he said cheerfully.

"An old paper?" said Bunny in a dead-pan voice "You called us here to show us an old piece of paper?!"

"No, of course not! Now calm yourself, Bunny," North said. "Pitch is back," he said in a serious tone. "The Man in the Moon told me earlier, but he's not in this world."

"What?! What do you mean 'not in this world'?" Jack asked, confused.

"You see, Jack, there are different dimensions. One could be alike to anoother or totally different," explained Tooth. "This world in particular is tied with a magical realm."

"A magical realm?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and Pitch is there," said North, opening the parchment and spreading it out on the table. "The Man in the Moon showed me two crests." North's fingers traveled along the parchment's surface, passing different drawings. "Here it is!" his finger stopped on the lightning drawing. "Tallak," he read under the lightning. "That's where Pitch is!"

"Then let's go and beat his lousy butt!" said Bunny, throwing his fist to the air. Sandy clapped.

"Wait, the Man in the Moon showed me the other kingdom's crest."

"Kingdom?" Jack said.

"Yes, in the other world, monarchy is still available," said Tooth.

North continued in his search of the crocus crest; he found it besides the drawing of a sun.

"Arendelle," said the big man. "That's where we'll go first," he announced. "Let's mount the sled!" he yelled enthusiastically. Bunny groaned and Sandy clapped excitedly.

They walked to the sled; Jack was excited, considering the fact that he'd meet new people and be in a different dimension.

"Tell me more about that world," he said gleefully. "Come on, Babytooth!" he offered his hand to the little fairy.

"Magic exists in that world, so we can be seen by anyone—even adults!" Tooth said.

"Really? I should have found out about that dimension a long time ago," Jack said. A world where you don't need to be believed to be seen; if he had traveled to that place long ago, he could have avoided spending 300 years of loneliness.

"And it's full of magical creatures," added North.

"I want to see the magical sunflower with its healing powers," said Bunny enthusiastically.

"Oh, it doesn't exist anymore; its powers were absorbed by a princess. She used to had magical golden hair." informed Tooth. Sandy formed a girl with his sand, but instead of legs, she had a fish tale. "You want to see the mermaids, don't you, Sandy?"

"I heard King Triton's youngest daughter married a human prince," included North.

"Wait, wait. Slow down! Mermaids? Princess with magical hair? Healing powers?" Jack waved his arms in the air. "What are you talking about?!"

They got in the sled and it started to fly through the sky.

"I told you, magic exists in that world. I'll tell you more during the journey," said Tooth.

North took out one of his snow globes.

"To the _other world,_" he whispered; he threw it into the air and a portal opened.

"One day, a drop of sunlight fell on the earth and a gold flower bloomed from it; this flower had healing powers, and then an old woman found it…" Tooth started to tell Jack while he listened attentively with Babytooth over his head.

∞·∞

"Elsa!" Anna entered her sister's chambers. "Come to play with us!"

"Us?" Elsa put down her book, looking at her sister skeptically.

"Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, me, and some village children," Anna said, counting with her fingers. "It'll be fun. Hey, could you lend me a dress? The blue one with pink flowers embroidered on the bodice? Please? _Please_?"

Elsa opened her closet and searched for the dress. She handed it to Anna when she found it.

"I'm sure no matter what you wear, in Kristoff's eyes, you're the fairest in the land," Elsa said.

"Thank you." Anna blushed. "It just that blue makes your eyes pop, and since my eyes are blue too, I thought maybe my eyes will stand out too!" she explained.

·

"… then he took a piece of the jagged mirror and cut her hair; he knew it was the only way she'll be free from that awful woman."

"Wow." Jack was speechless.

"We've arrived!" announced North.

"Thank the lord," mumbled Bunny.

"Welcome to Arendelle!" said North.

Jack poked his head out and saw a small village surrounded by tall mountains and a fjord; there was a palace separated by a bridge from it. The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Jack thought that North would land there, but he kept moving forward.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, curious.

"To the Valley of the Living Rock," answered North.

·

In a small forest near the village, snow was falling lightly and there were ice sculptures displaying different shapes. The children played in the snow and asked Elsa to make ice sculptures. Elsa was having fun; she totally forgot about the awkward dinner she shared with King Linus.

Anna and Elsa were running from Kristoff and a group of children. They were trying to catch the sisters. Kristoff took Anna in his arms and Agatha hugged Elsa from behind by the waist. They laughed. Olaf jumped in joy and accidentally disassembled himself; some children picked him up and help him reassemble.

"Let's play hide and seek," proposed Anna.

"Yay!" exclaimed the children.

·

The sled landed in a valley. There were only rocks covered with moss and trees around the valley in a circle. Bunny jumped rapidly out of the sled, Tooth flew around in company of Babytooth, and Jack and Sandy looked around. Jack was a little disappointed; he wanted to go to the town to meet people.

"Hello!" said North.

"Rocks?" said Bunny. "Are you talking to the rocks?"

Before he or North could say anything else, the rocks started to move and rolled in front of then. Suddenly, they took another form; they had eyes, ears, arms, and legs. They were wearing different crystal necklaces on their necks. They were staring curiously at the guardians.

"They're trolls!" said Tooth.

"Visitors!" The trolls said in unison joyfully.

"Are those trolls?" Jack whispered to Bunny.

"It looks like it," said Bunny, not very sure.

"Is there anyone we can talk to?" said North.

The trolls made way for a big and greener rock as it rolled forward; it stopped in front of North. He was a wiser and older troll; a lot of herbs were on his back.

"You're the guardians from the _other world,_" the wise troll said. "Manny sent you because of the shadow man, yes?"

The Guardians stayed in silence. The troll seemed to know about them and Pitch. There was only one explanation for that; the Man in the Moon told him.

"My name is Pabbie; I'm the chief of the valley's trolls. The moon told me you'd come," he continued speaking. "I'd like to know much about the shadow man, he's threatening my home and family."

"Don't worry, we're here to end him for good," Bunny said.

Pabbie lead the guardians to the same clearing where he spoke with the Man in the Moon. They told him about Pitch and their duties as guardians. Pabbie told them about the magic in this world; about the will it developed with throughout the years. They exchanged theories about why Pitch would come here and what his plans were.

Jack was bored to death. He wanted action or to meet people. Everyone was deeply emerged in the talk, so he backed up slowly until he was in the forest. From there, he floated to the village. He stepped back onto the ground when he heard voices.

He entered, walking to the village square. It was a picturesque village; the people were chatting happily. When they spotted Jack, they greeted him nicely.

"Hello!" said a young brown haired lady. "You're not from here. I can give you a tour if you'd like." She moved her eyelashes coquettishly.

"Uh, I'm just walking around." He blushed, her advances made him nervous.

He kept walking. More people came to greet him and give him the welcome to Arendelle, some of them shook hands with him. Jack never felt so alive; he felt part of the world again, just like when he was alive.

"I love this place," Jack said.

And he was sincere. People—adults—were warm and cheerful, and the best of all, he could be seen. He heard some laughter coming from a small forest; now that he thought about it, he didn't see any children. He followed the sounds of the laughter and saw a pair of twins hidden behind a tree; they were trying to suppress their laughs.

"Hi, I'm Jack. What are you doing?" he asked the children.

"We're playing hide and seek," whispered one twin.

"Cool. Can I join?"

"Yes, but you have to find your own hideout," whispered the other twin.

Jack was walking to the opposite side when something caught his sight. There was snow on the ground; he walked to it. A small portion of the forest was covered in snow; the trees had ice orchids handing from their branches and a lot of ice sculptures were around. An angel, a reindeer, a small castle, a puppy, a pirate ship, and many more figures were scattered around the place. He placed his staff on a near tree to inspect the place.

He was looking around, amazed at the sight. How could this be possible in the middle of summer? If Bunny could see it, it'll be really funny to see his reaction. He was distracted admiring the details of the ice sculptures; not even santa was able to make such detailed sculptures in his workshop.

He was immersed in his thoughts when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"I found you!" said a melodic female voice.

She buried her face in his back and put her arms around his waist, a delicate pair of hands resting on his stomach. He was paralyzed; children have hugged him before and he liked it, especially when it was Jamie because he was his first believer. The first time after Pitch was defeated and Jamie hugged him, he felt an immense joy. But now that this unknown girl was hugging him, the feelings of joy and amazement were overwhelming.

He took her hands in his and felt her tense. Her hands were soft and her arms were covered in magenta gloved. He caressed her palms with his thumps, enjoying the touch, but she just grew more rigid. He turned his head to see the mysterious girl and she faced him too. He felt warmth growing in his heart.

Jack Frost encountered a pair of marvelous cerulean eyes. She had platinum blonde hair styled in a braid over her shoulder, her bangs were wisped back, and she had barely visible freckles on her nose. Jack was speechless due to her ethereal beauty; her facial expression revealed that she was astonished.

But that didn't matter to him. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

* * *

_She was like April sky_

_Child of light, Shinning star_

* * *

_**::·::**_

_**I can't take credit for 'Karatay Olaf' and the roses of Linus dinner, that's infinitely-lost idea which I loved it! the roses were a nice touch.**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and Jack, of course and here is:**_

_**PREVIEW CHAPTER 6:**_

"I'm Jack Frost." He put his hand on his chest and walked towards her. "What is your name?"

"Who was she?" Jack asked to the wind, still dreaming about her eyes. "You found me, now it's my turn to find you." He said with determination.

_'Who was he?'_ She wondered and remembered his smile. _'Why is my heart beating so hard?'_ She put her hand over her chest. _'What is this that I'm feeling?'_

_"What do you know about King Linus?" Lord Danske asked in a serious tone that worried Elsa._

_"Do you think Tallak will declare us war just because I said no?"_

_*** The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Bittersweet" Apocalyptica ft Lauri Ylönen & Villi Valo, and "October and April" The Rasmus ft. Anette. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone! I hope you had a nice week and I can't wait to see Idina Menzel tomorrow performing "Let it go"; I hope it wins, such wonderful song!**_

_**Well Linus after wait for so long, finally saw Elsa again and most important: Jack and Elsa met! The second part of the story is developing. Now that we know how Linus became who he is, it's time to focus on some JELSA.**_

_** TheWildeFiles, you're right and it will be more.**_

_**Sailor Fayth 09, I know! It's a great song, it reflects how Linus views Elsa as a possession and how desperate it makes her feel. Actually, I thought on use the lyrics for one chapter in special. **_

_**Katarina Aguilar, sorry to tell you but I don't contemplate to introduce HTTYD in the story because I haven't watch the movie, I need to rent it and see if it fits with I've already planned. I hope you're not upset but I prefer to tell you that making you wait for something it might not happen. But I hope you like the way Jack is in the story, I confess you that I'm having trouble picturing him.**_

_**to the Guests, no, I'm not from Finland. I'm mexican. I chose Finland because I know that the northern lights can be seen perfectly in there and it's a tourist attraction. I don't know if I'll make a sequel, I still don't know the end of the story for the moment.**_

_**SofiadelPilar, thank you for the support.**_

_**Maggy le fay, thank you for your reviews, all of them. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y espero que no te de insonmio.**_

_**English is not my first language. Thanks to infinitely-lost for correcting and apportions done to the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

_He was like frozen sky in October night_

_Deepest blue, coldest moon_

* * *

Anna proposed to play hide and seek, so everyone ran to find a good hideout; Elsa was left alone, so she decided that she would be the one to seek. It wasn't very hard to find them. Some children jumped in front of her, others couldn't suppress their laughter. There were few children to find.

She hid behind a bush and saw a blue figure behind the leaves. _'Anna,'_ Elsa thought. So she jumped out of the bush and ran forward blindly to hug her sister from behind.

"I found you!" She yelled.

She buried her face into her sister's back and put her arms around her waist, resting her hands on Anna's stomach. But something was wrong; the fabric under her hands and where she placed her face wasn't the soft silk of the dress she lent Anna.

Then she felt how a pair of hands took hers; they felt like male hands. It hit her; she was hugging a man! She tensed. The man didn't reclaim her for her inappropriate behavior, but instead caressed her palms with his thumbs. At this point she was rigid as a trunk. She lifted her head to apologize to him.

Elsa was astonished when she confirmed that she, in fact, did confuse a man with Anna. She was so embarrassed, especially because he was watching her with a look of adoration and amazement. Elsa wanted to get away from him, but she felt warmth growing in her heart and forgot why she needed to get away from the stranger.

He had deep blue eyes and his skin was as pale as hers. What really caught her attention was his hair; it was white like the purest, fresh snow. He was too young to have such white hair, so she figured he must've been born with it like her. Then she noticed some frost on his _shirt_ —was that even a shirt? She stepped away from him abruptly, taking her hands away from his. Could it be that she was about to freeze him and didn't notice it?

"I'm sorry for…" Elsa didn't know if she was supposed to apologize for the frost or the hug. "That—the hug. Yes! The hug." She walked slowly backwards with her hands behind her back.

'_Oh lord, I'm starting to sound like Anna,' _she thought. "I confused with you someone else, my apologies."

"It's okay, really." The man raised his free hand to stop her, but she kept walking back. "I'm Jack Frost." He put his hand on his chest and walked towards her. "What's your name?" he smiled and offered her his hand. She stopped.

"I'm sorry but I really must go." Elsa turned around to escape from the awkward situation but…

Jack took Elsa's arm to stop her, turning her around, and she collided with his chest. The stranger caressed her cheek and smiled; He had really white teeth. She stared up into his captivating eyes, trying to tear her eyes away from his, but unable to. Jack had the urge to stay close to her. Elsa had the urge to get away from him.

"Anna!" She heard Kristoff calling her sister.

"Is that your name? Anna?" Jack asked.

"No," Elsa said flatly before pushing Jack away lightly and running graciously to where Kristoff's voice came from.

"Wait!" Jack turned around to take his staff to follow her, but when he turned around, she wasn't there. "You didn't tell me—" He tried to catch her but she was gone. "—your name." He finished, disappointed, when he didn't find her.

He looked for her footprints in the snow, but there weren't any. Nevertheless, Jack got what he wanted: a crush on a girl. Now he must woo her, and if that succeeds, he'd get a girlfriend. But of course, he had to find her first.

"Who is she?" Jack asked to the wind, still dreaming about her eyes. "You found me, now it's my turn to find you," he said with determination.

·

Elsa pushed him away lightly and ran off to find Kristoff and Anna. She waved her hands, and the snow covered her footprints.

'_Who was he?'_ she wondered and remembered his smile. _'Why is my heart beating so hard?'_ She put her hand over her chest. _'What is this I'm feeling?'_

She kept walking until she found Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff.

"Where were you? I thought you were seeking for us," said Anna.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I remembered that there's something I need to do," Elsa said. "But you can stay and have fun with Kristoff and the children. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay," Anna said suspiciously, arching up an eyebrow.

"Of course, you're invited Kristoff," Elsa said to him.

"Thank you, your Majestic." He bowed.

"I told you to call me Elsa," She told him in friendly tone.

·

Jack wandered around, looking for the beautiful girl, but he found a group of children playing with the snow instead; the twins he met earlier were with them. Well, he might not find his dream girl for the moment, but he could find out where that snow came from.

"Hello!" said the twins in unison. "Where were you?" they said together again. It irked him a bit, seeing how perfectly in-tune the twins were.

"I saw the ice sculptures and snow and I wanted to ask you something." He put both hands on his staff, resting his chin on top of it. "Do you know how the snow appeared in summer?"

"Yes!" said all the children.

"Queen Elsa did it!" said a girl. "She has magic powers of snow and ice," she aid enthusiastically.

"Really?" Jack was surprised. _'There's someone with powers like me?'_

"She is the most gorgeous, gracious, smartest and kindest," said a little boy with blush on his cheeks.

"I want to be like her!" added the little girl from earlier. "I really love her," she said to Jack, as if it were a secret.

"Wow, you're an avid fan," Jack observed, and she nodded. "You know, I'd like to meet her." He kneeled, making himself the little girl's height. "Could you introduce me to her?"

"Sure!" she said, excited.

She took him by the hand and lead him to the village square. Now Jack has to two things to do: meet a queen with powers like him and find the stunning girl. _'Wouldn't it be great if they were the same person?'_ He thought.

He sighed. If only.

·

Elsa was crossing the village square, trying to make her heartbeat slow down back to its normal rate, but the memory of those blue eyes and bright smile made her feel something float in her stomach.

"Your Majestic."

"Queen Elsa."

People greeted her and bowed respectfully when they saw her pass by.

"Jack, there she is!"

Elsa stopped in her tracks, paralyzed, when she heard Agatha's voice say that name. _'Jack! He said his name was Jack.'_ Elsa turned around slowly to verify it. _'It's him!'_ Her heart started to beat harder—it felt like it was about to jump out her chest and fall into Jack's hands.

"Your Majestic." He bowed respectfully. "My name is Jack Overland Frost." He gave her his best smile.

He waited for her name. People were staring and wondering who the white-haired boy was.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She offered her hand. "Nice to meet you."

He took it and placed a kiss on it. She felt her face blush and her heart filling with warmth. Jack also could feel the warmth in his own heart.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" he got closer, still holding her hand.

Elsa felt nervous and bit her bottom lip. Jack thought that was cute. She took his arm and he lead her to a private place.

"I found you," he whispered to her ear and she felt like everything was all right.

"They make such a cute couple," said Percy, Agatha's dad, to his wife. She nodded in agreement.

·

They reached a lonely park. The children that often played there were with Anna in the little forest near the village. Jack and Elsa were alone in the park. The people were in the market, buying their groceries, or walking in the village square.

"Agatha and her friends told me about your powers," Jack said, very close to Elsa.

She felt shivers running through her spine; she was so nervous. Elsa put a strand of her platinum hair behind her ear.

"Um. Yes, I was born with it," she confessed timidly.

"Born? Wow." Jack looked her amazed. "Could you show me?"

"I don't know," she said, looking to the ground. Why does this guy make her so nervous?

Jack lifted her chin with his hand and smiled her. Elsa felt her heartbeat increase rapidly again and she drowned in his eyes once again. He let go of her chin and formed a snowflake on his palm. Elsa's eyes were wide in amazement.

He let go of the snowflake. It floated in the air and landed on Elsa's hands. She looked at him, smiling. She was even more beautiful with a smile on her face. Jack felt like he accomplished a goal.

"How?" She said. "Were you born with it like me?" Elsa took a step closer to him, still holding the snowflake in her hands.

"Er, no." Jack put his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously. "It's a little complicated."

Elsa sat on a bench and invited him to sit beside her. Jack did and proceeded to tell her about how he got his powers.

"I was skating on a frozen lake with my sister but the ice started to crack beneath her feet…" Jack told her how he saved his sister but died in the process. Elsa covered her mouth and looked sad; Jack hurried to tell her how the moon made him immortal and gave him the powers of winter. "… The moon told me my name was Jack Frost and then he stayed in silence for the next 300 years. I didn't even find out about my past until recently."

"Wait." Elsa stopped him. "300 years? Immortal?" Elsa didn't know if she could believe what was he saying. He said he died! And that he's been around for 300 years! How was that possible?!

"Yes, well," Jack saw the doubts in her eyes but he had to convince her he was telling the truth. But it was so hard. "I'm not from this world. Different worlds and dimensions exist." Elsa was looking him like he was a nut. "I'm new about all of the new world thing, so I don't really understand it well; the point is that this is the world where you live, and there is another world out there where I live."

Elsa was still not sure if she should believe him or not.

"But going back to my history," Jack decided that he would convince Elsa about the different dimension later. "One night, I was in Burgess, my hometown, when Bunny appeared…" He told her about how he was kidnapped by the yetis, how the moon chose him to be a guardian, that at first he refused, but he understood how important the role was, and how Pitch Black almost destroyed the guardians, but it was thanks to Jaime that he didn't. "…Then his nightmares took him away and I made the Guardian of Oath. And that's how I became the Guardian of Fun, " he finished proudly, and Elsa clapped.

"Who are those people? Santa Claus? Tooth Fairy? Sandman? And the Easter Bunny?" Elsa was eager to know. "I've never heard of them."

"They're the other guardians: Nicholas Saint North, Toothiana, Sandy, and Bunnymund." Jack told her about his new friends and how much he enjoyed making Bunny mad.

Elsa laughed when Jack told her the jokes he pulled on Bunny. Jack loved the sound of her laugh; he could spend the rest of his immortality years just hearing her melodious laugh. Jack rested his head on his staff, looking at her as if he was in a dream.

She noticed the way he was looking her and felt a little uncomfortable. Elsa didn't know what to do next and Jack seemed too immersed, just looking her. They stayed in silence for a moment; it was a bit awkward.

"So," Jack finally said. "You never showed me what you could do."

Elsa was glad that he said something. She raised her arms over their heads and waved her hands; tiny snowflakes fell over them. Jack caught some on his hands; they were very girly compared to his, but he still like them. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're incredible," he said, and Elsa turned her face to the opposite direction in embarrassment. Jack took her chin and turned her face to him. "You're beautiful and amazing." Elsa blushed and looked to the ground. "It's your turn to tell me your history. I mean, uh, only if you want to.." He let go of her chin.

She laughed quietly. "There's not much to say," she began. Elsa didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him. Maybe it was because they shared the same powers. So, she told him everything. How she used to enjoy her powers before hurting Anna, the thirteen years of isolation.

"Wait. Your parents made you a prisoner in your own home?" Jack said with anger.

"No!" Elsa defended her parents. "They did the best they could; they were just trying to protect me, Anna, and the people from my powers. But when they realized that years passed and the only things I knew were fear and isolation, it was too late; my mother tried to encourage me to talk to Anna and meet people, but I was so full of fear that I refused." She was looking to the ground sadly. "My father just wanted to protect me. They knew about my powers so I wasn't really alone, but then they died…" Elsa was fighting back the tears.

Jack felt sorry for making her remember something so sad.

"I had never felt so alone; I just wanted to hug Anna, but I was so afraid to hurt her." The tears rolled over her cheeks. Jack took her face with both hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs; there was genuine concern in his eyes. Elsa took his hands and held them in hers. "But things are better now." She smiled.

She proceeded to tell him about her disastrous coronation, how Anna sacrificed herself, and about how that lead her to discover that the key to control her power was love. The Arendelle folk accepted her powers and loved her, and the best part was that Elsa got her sister back.

"I never thought I could be so happy," Elsa finished, smiling.

"You turned summer into winter?" Jack said in disbelief. "You must be really powerful." Elsa just chuckled quietly with blush on her cheeks. "And the best part is that you have a talking snowman. I have no idea if I can do something like that."

"I'm not sure how I did it, actually," she confessed. "It just happened." Then she remembered that Jack mentioned he came from another world. "If you're from another dimension, what are you and your friends doing here?"

"Pitch, the boogeyman, is here," Jack said in a serious tone. "We don't know what he's up to, but we'll stop him." Elsa just nodded.

Jack saw the traces that the tears left on her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs. Elsa closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. She's never been this close to a man before nor allowed one to touch her in such an intimate way, but Jack was different from any man. The heat expanded to the rest of her body— it made her feel strange, due to the fact that her body temperature was cold. Why does Jack make her feel warm?

Jack touched her forehead with his and pressed his nose to hers. Elsa opened her eyes slowly. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

'_I'll do my best to not let anything hurt you. I promise.'_ Jack made a silent promise.

He closed his eyes; delicately, with his fingers, he tilted Elsa's chin to get her lips closer to his. He had the intention of kissing her; Elsa knew it. But she didn't try to stop him because she wanted him to kiss her. A part of her was afraid, but also excited.

They were only millimeters away now. They were about to kiss, but one of Toothiana's fairies came flying in, interposing between them and making them move away from each other. The fairy was humming in front of Jack's face.

"Easy Babytooth, I don't understand what you're trying to say. Slow down," Jack said to the fairy.

Elsa was confused; Why was Jack talking to a fairy? Fairies existed? Then she noticed it had a human face, except for the fact that her nose was similar to that of a hummingbird and that her eyes were of a different color: blue and purple.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Jack said. "But I have to return to the other guardians."

"What is that?" Elsa pointed to Babytooth.

"She's Babytooth. She's one of the fairies that pick the children's teeth."

"This isn't how the books describe fairies." Elsa gazed at Babytooth with amazement, but the little fairy looked at her with jealousy. Jack took Elsa's hand.

"I promise I'll come back," he said, and Elsa smiled.

The fairy pulled Jack's hair to move him away from Elsa.

"Ouch! Babytooth, What is up with you today?" He complained. He sighed and turned around, looking at Elsa in silence for a moment, before tilting his head down a bit and kissing her forehead.

He rose from the ground and flew to the sky. Elsa looked dreamily to the direction he took.

"Wait," she said when he was out of her sight."He can_ fly_?"

·

Elsa was in her chambers; she had her elbows on the window's frame; her face was resting on her hands. The window was open so she could enjoy the cool air as she watched the sunset.

"…Elsa …Elsa. _Elsa_!"

Elsa woke up from her daydream.

"Anna, why are you screaming?"

"Because you're here but your mind is in dreamland," Anna replied. "I've been talking to you for, like, an hour. Were you paying me any attention?"

"I'm sorry." Elsa realized she wasn't listening to Anna; she turned to look her. "I was distracted." She was thinking of Jack and the almost kiss they shared, along with the kiss he placed on her forehead.

"I noticed," Anna said. "So, who is it?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy you met today! I know because it has to be a man that has my sister in dreamland."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa pretended not to know what Anna was talking about and concentrated, pretending she was reading a book.

"Oh, sure you do!" Anna wasn't giving up. "I recognize the symptoms: daydreaming, having a silly smile on your face for no reason, and having a certain.. _light_ in your eyes," She enumerated with her fingers. "You have a crush! Tell me who the lucky one is! Please, please, please, please! Please?"

Elsa was surprised that Anna guessed correctly. Was it really that obvious? Is it possible that somebody else has noticed already?

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Elsa tried to deny that her sister was right. She had a crush on Jack.

"Oh come on, Elsa!" Anna threw her arms to the air. She was exasperated. "The villagers said you spoke _alone_ to a cute white-haired boy." Elsa buried her face into the book. "And I know for a very reliable source that his name is Jack."

"Anna, I'm trying to read," Elsa said, nervous.

"The book is upside down."

Elsa noticed that her sister was right; what was wrong with her today? Anna took the book from Elsa's hands and threw it carelessly to the other side of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, spill it," she said seriously. "And I want details!" she added enthusiastically.

_Knock, knock._

"Queen Elsa." Gerda's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Lord Danske requests a few words with your Majestic."

"Please, take him to the library." Elsa was relieved to escape from Anna's interrogation. "I'm sorry, Anna. I have to go." She opened door. "We'll talk later." She exited her chambers.

"This conversation is not over, okay?!"

·

Lord Danske was inside the library, waiting for his queen. He didn't wait too for too long before she arrived.

"Lord Danske," she greeted.

"My queen." He bowed.

"Gerda informed me you wanted to speak with me?" There was no need to follow the protocol with Lord Danske. He has come to love her and Anna like a father and Elsa trusted him.

"I received word about your dinner with King Linus of Tallak and I've been worried about ever since."

Elsa sat on a leather couch. She was confused; she didn't know why a simple dinner would make him worry, but then she thought, as member of the council and she as new inexpert queen, it was his job to worry and watch every move she made.

It made her sad; she thought that at least as queen, she was doing nicely. After all, everyone praised how well she handled the loss of produce during the winter-during-summer incident. Did she do something wrong?

Lord Danske didn't know how to express his worries to the girl he promised to protect, so he decide to start slowly. He hoped his guesses were wrong.

"How is the relationship between Tallak and Arendelle?" Lord Danske asked.

Elsa looked at him cautiously before answering slowly. "Well, Tallak was in economy difficulties, so the late King Andor asked my father for some help; since then, Tallak has been in moral debt to us and Arendelle has a cordial relationship with the kingdom of Tallak," Elsa explained.

"What do you know about Tallak's current situation?"

"I've gotten to know that it's a stable kingdom, no longer in need of our help, but Tallak still keeps it as a courtesy to return the help my father provided."

"What do you know about King Linus?" Lord Danske asked in a serious tone that worried Elsa.

"Actually, I just met him once when he and his father visited Arendelle for the first and only time." Elsa contemplated her next words. "I know he sent letters to my father asking for his permission to court me." While saying this, she was playing with her fingers; it was embarrassing. "He even sent me a marriage proposal during my 18th birthday." Elsa looked to Lord Danske.

He had an expression of horror. He immediately sat at her side, took her hands, and looked her in the eyes with worry.

"During dinner—" His voice was trembling like his hands. "Did he propose again?"

Elsa turned away, embarrassed. Lord Danske gasped and tightened his grip on her hands.

"You rejected him," he confirmed with fear on his voice.

"I only met him once!" Elsa defended. "I'm just focusing on connecting with my sister and knowing my subjects; I'm not ready for a romantic relationship, much less marriage."

"I understand, Elsa." He said with comprehensive tone. "It's just…" he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them and continuing. "Do you know how Tallak became so wealthy?"

Elsa stayed in silence. Lord Danske lowered his head. _'How am I going to tell her this?'_

"King Linus has appropriated the nearest kingdoms and lands from Tallak by force." He lifted his head. "If a something or someone refuses to do what he says or wants, he declares war and takes everything with no mercy."

Elsa breathed hard; she got what Lord Danske was trying to tell her. She put a hand on her chest and stood up from her seat.

"Do you think Tallak will declare war on us just because I said no?" Elsa was worried. First, she put Arendelle under an eternal winter, now she brought another disgrace upon her kingdom; it seemed like she only knew how to make her people miserable.

"I hope to be wrong," he said. _'But he's been wanting you for so long that I'm afraid I might be right about my suspicions.'_ He didn't say it out loud in order to keep from worrying her further..

"I'm very sure his interest was just a way to thank Arendelle for helping in the past," she said nervously. "I'm sure he has a list of electable women to marry, I was just a…" She didn't know what to think. "He proposed out of obligation due to the moral debt with Arendelle," Elsa said with conviction. "Right?" she asked with desperation in her eyes and voice.

Lord Danske walked to her and hugged her; Elsa put her head on his shoulder. She wanted to believe her words, but the fury in Linus's eyes when she said no haunts her at night. Even when his face and voice remained kind and calm, his eyes were glowing in pure fury. What has she done? Would Linus attack Arendelle because of her?

"Everything will be alright," He said in a false reassuring tone.

If he was correct, nothing would be alright.

∞·∞

Markkus was walking down the halls when he saw Dorothea—a new, young maid—rushing to the servant rooms.

"Dorothea," he called her.

"Yes?" she said, stopping abruptly. "What can I do for you, milord?"

"Just call me Markkus." He didn't want to forget about his humble origins. "Why are you acting as if you were running away from something?" he said jokingly.

"I am," Dorothea answered; Markkus was confused. "King Linus has arrived back from Arendelle and he seems really mad. I don't want to be in his way when he steps into the palace," She explained hurriedly, and proceeded to the servant rooms.

Markkus rushed his way to find Linus. He knew that if he went to Arendelle, it was because he proposed to Elsa. He reached the main stairs when Linus stormed inside from the doors loudly.

"Linus!" Markkus called him, but he was ignored.

Linus walked with heavy steps. His eyes were filed with glowing fury and hatred; Markkus walked behind his friend, calling his name in vain. Linus kept walking; Markkus knew very well where he was going. Pitch Black's room.

"Pitch!" Linus yelled with fury when he opened the doors.

His room was dark, even in the light of day; Pitch always kept the curtains closed. It was a normal guest room, but since Pitch started to live in it, it was like the light was replaced by pure darkness and the air sent shivers to the back of every person who dared to step in.

"You told me if I became rich and powerful enough and that if I was feared, no one would deny me what I want!" Linus said, furious. "Well, you were wrong! Elsa rejected me!"

Pitch materialized in front of Linus. He didn't look surprised, but rather annoyed.

"And?" it was all that Pitch said.

"_And?_" Linus repeated madly. "Get me Elsa," he said in a low and dangerous tone, leaning in close to Pitch's face.

Pitch just stood up straighter, away from Linus, and smiled wickedly.

"All this time I've tried to teach you that if they don't give you what you want, just take it."

"Linus…" Markkus tried to call his friend; he knew Pitch's advice was never harmless.

"You want Elsa, don't ask for her. Just _take her_."

Linus lowered his head, thinking about Pitch's words. When he lifted his head, there was a wicked smile on his face.

"No, Linus. Don't do it," Markkus whispered, but his words were left unheard.

∞·∞

Jack landed on the valley; the trolls were rolling on the ground in what seemed a like sort of game. Tooth was watching it in interest while she floated over them, North was engrossed in a conversation with Pabbie, Sandy was amusing some young trolls with his gold sand, and Bunny was teaching some fight techniques to a small group of male trolls.

"There you are!" said Bunny, walking towards Jack when the former noticed the latter. "Were you playing tricks in the village?" he asked Jack.

Jack was so happy for meeting Elsa that he didn't brother to answer. But he had a reputation to keep.

"Nope." Jack swirled his staff. "But it's _cute_ how you worry for me," he said playfully, sending Bunny a playful wink.

"I do _not_!" Bunny defended. "But we can't leave without you, unfortunately."

Jack ignored him and walked to North.

"Jack!" North greeted him. "Did something interesting happen?" He knew Jack wanted to be more sociable.

"Nah. I just played with some kids." Jack decided to keep Elsa a secret for the moment.

But Babytooth thought otherwise; she flew to Tooth. Jack raised his hand to stop her, but Babytooth was already hovering next to Tooth's ear, whispering something. Tooth nodded and smiled to Jack, but when she saw the pleading in his eyes, she understood. Tooth smiled him and went to see the images that Sandy produced.

"What was that?" North noticed the exchange between Jack and Tooth.

"Nothing!" Jack said hurriedly. "So… What are we going to do about Pitch?" He changed the topic.

"Pitch is in a kingdom named Tallak," Bunny said. "Pabbie told us how to get there, but we couldn't go because _somebody_ wasn't here."

"I'm here now."

"It's too late; it'll be night soon," said North. "We'll leave in the morning. Is there a place where we can rest?" he asked Pabbie.

"Sure," Pabbie said. "Follow me."

The guardians followed Pabbie; he lead them to a small, deformed cabin built with rocks, dirt, and herbs.

"I hope you're comfortable," Pabbie said.

"Yes, thank you," said Bunny not very sure.

'_Perfect!'_ thought Jack. _'Now I just have to wait for everyone to sleep and I'll sneak out to visit Elsa.'_

**A few moments later…**

Bunny and Nicholas were snoring loudly. Jack wondered how Tooth and Babytooth could sleep so peacefully with that _sound_. Sandy was out giving good dreams to the children of this dimension.

"It's time to go," Jack whispered to himself.

He stepped out the cabin and flew into the night sky.

·

All of Arendelle was sleeping, but one white-haired boy was flying in the sky. Jack approached the palace. He peeked in every window, trying to find his stunning girl.

"I hope she doesn't think I'm some sort of creep for doing this," he said while looking inside the palace through the windows.

After a while, he stopped on the balconies. He found a library and in the second one… she was there.

He spotted her delicate figure under the covers; he knew it was her because of her distinct platinum blonde hair. The room was huge; there was a fireplace, the bed was queen-sized, with a canopy over it, and near the bed there was a shelf filled with books. Elsa had a lot of furniture in her room, but Jack wasn't looking at it, he was looking her.

He took the knobs to open the balcony doors; they opened. Jack entered the room and headed to the bed. He slid under the canopy and sat on the bed. He was staring at Elsa; she was sleeping peacefully, the blanket covered up to her waist, and he could see she was wearing a baby blue nightdress with a bow under her chest. Jack caressed the tips of her hair, still braided, and then he placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned over her to whisper in her ear.

"Elsa, psst. Wake up."

"Anna, go back to sleep," Elsa mumbled without opening her eyes and turned her back to Jack.

"I'm not Anna. It's Jack," he whispered.

Her brain took a few seconds to register the information, and when it did, Elsa opened her eyes abruptly and turned to see Jack. He smiled at her. She gasped and almost jumped out the bed. Elsa was holding the blanket at the height of her neck; she was looking him, astonished.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you I'd come back." Jack didn't know what he did wrong.

"Yes! But you never mentioned anything about invading my room.." she explained nervously. "And in the middle of the night! You startled me!"

"I'm sorry." Jack felt embarrassed for scaring her. "It's just that I'll leave tomorrow and I wanted to see you."

"You'll go?" she said sadly. "Are you going back to your world?"

"No. The others guardians and I have to go to another kingdom; remember Pitch?" Elsa nodded. "We're parting to stop whatever he's up to and I don't know when I'll be back, that's why I couldn't wait to see you again."

Elsa smiled nervously, a part of her was glad that Jack was eager to see her. After all, she was too.

"I'm glad you came," she said.

"Come with me." Jack took her hand, dragged her out of the bed, and lead her to the balcony. "There's a place I want to show you."

"No! Jack, wait!" Elsa tried to pry her hand out of his. "I'm not dressed."

"What do you mean?" Jack stopped and looked at her. "You're dressed." He pointed to the baby blue dress she was wearing.

"This is a nightgown." She pointed to her dress. "And it's not considered being properly dressed," Elsa explained.

Jack gazed to the dress again. It was shorter than the gown she wore on the afternoon; the skirt ended just above her ankles and the sleeves were wider on the wrist.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." Jack blushed.

"It's okay." She rested her hands over her lap. "If you don't mind to wait 'til I get dressed.."

"I'll wait." Jack said, giving her a smile.

"Good," Elsa said and stayed where she was.

Jack was looking at her, wondering why she wasn't getting dressed. After a few seconds of silent, Elsa spoke.

"Jack, I need privacy." She realized that Jack wouldn't move if she didn't mention that she needed space.

"Oh, right! Sorry." Jack blushed. "I'll be out there waiting for you." He pointed to the balcony and he went out of Elsa's chambers.

Elsa smiled brightly when he went out. Now she had a little problem; What was she going to wear? She passed through all the dresses but none seemed to fit the occasion.

'_Etiquette class doesn't teach you how to dress when you sneak out of the palace with a handsome stranger.'_ Elsa thought. _'Wait, handsome?'_

Elsa didn't find anything to wear and was afraid of making Jack wait too long. She waved her hands and her ice queen gown formed onto her nightgown.

Jack sat on the edge of the balcony. He was looking to the moon; he hoped Elsa liked what he planned for them.

"I'm ready," he heard Elsa's voice from behind him.

Jack turned around. He wasn't ready for the sight that awaited him. "Wow." Jack was speechless.

Elsa blushed; inside, she was glad for the reaction she got from him. Jack was sure there was dumb smile on his face, but he couldn't help himself. Elsa was stunning in that ice crystal gown; inside, he was proud that he was the reason why she made herself look so beautiful.

"Milady." He offered his hand.

Elsa took it and Jack pulled her delicately to his chest. He let go of her hand and hugged her by the waist.

"What are you—" Elsa gasped when she felt how Jack elevated them from the balcony floor.

She hugged him tightly, clutching the fabric on Jack's back. He smiled, pleased that Elsa was so close to him; he grinned.

"Look at the stars, Elsa. Look how they shine for you," he said.

Elsa was afraid of lifting her head; she thought if she moved a bit, she'd fall. But Jack was holding her strongly around her waist, and even if she just met him hours ago, she felt she could trust him. So she lifted her head.

The sky was full of bright stars.

"They're shining just for you," Jack repeated; Elsa blushed and rested her head against Jack's shoulder, staring up at the stars.

·

They landed on a large, strong crag situated at halfway on top of a mountain covered in white snow. At the bottom, a small village could be seen. Elsa knew that village was part of Arendelle and was inhabited mostly by ice harvesters and their families.

"I know it's not very impressive, but you can see all of Arendelle from here and it's a perfect place to see the stars and the moon," Jack said. "Also, we can be alone with no interruptions," he mumbled quietly.

Elsa was watching the little village at the bottom of the mountain and the principal village along with the lakes where ice harvesters cut the ice. She didn't hear the last part that Jack mumbled.

Jack was right. She could see her entire kingdom from it. Then she gazed to the stars. Then she returned her gaze back to Jack, who was staring at her.

"I love it; thank you," she said, giving him a small smile.

Elsa sat on a rock and stared at Jack. He was rather handsome with his boyish look. She blushed at that thought; Jack smiled knowing he was the cause of that blush.

"So, how old are you?" Elsa was curious.

"I'm 306 years old." Elsa's eyes were wide. "But I'm stuck at seventeen." Jack said, and Elsa was incredulous. "And you? How old are you?" He tried to divert the attention from his age. "Of course, if you don't mind telling me.." He remembered women don't like being questioned about their age.

Elsa giggled when she noticed the nervousness in his voice.

"I'm twenty-one years old," she said without problem.

"…_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining…"_

"What is that?" asked Jack.

Both saw how there was bonfire in the center of the village; a lot of lanterns were hung around and they could see the people dancing around.

"I don't know much about ice harvesters' process" Elsa said. "But it looks pretty." She smiled.

"…_Beautiful! Dangerous! Powerful! Cold! Ice has a magic, can't be controlled…"_

Elsa hugged herself with a sad expression.

"What is it?" Jack put his hands over her shoulders.

"I've heard Kristoff, my sister's suitor, sing that song to Anna before, and it reminds me about the dangers of my powers." Elsa looked to the village and then to Jack. "I wish they could be only used for joy, like yours."

"Elsa, the children of Arendelle have a lot of fun with your powers and the villagers are proud of having a beautiful, magical queen." Jack hugged Elsa and she returned it. "And, besides, it seems you can kick the butt of one hundred men."

Elsa laughed.

The singing ended, allowing a percussion of flutes, drums, and lutes. Jack stepped back and bowed offering his hand to Elsa.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I don't know." She was unsure. "I haven't danced since I was a child." But Jack just smiled at her and she couldn't resist.

She took his hand; Jack placed his other hand on her waist and Elsa placed hers on his shoulder.

They did awkward steps at the beginning, but then they just flowed. Elsa felt more secure and looked Jack in the eyes. Jack gave her a seductive smile. She blushed.

"…_Deliver me, out of my sadness. Deliver me, from all of the madness. Deliver me, courage to guide me. Deliver me, strength from inside me…"_

A female voice could be heard, singing from the village. Elsa rested her head on Jack's chest; the song described how she felt inside. She was so emerged in her thoughts and hearing Jack's heart beating that she didn't notice when they started to float over the village. They were dancing in the air.

"…_All of my life I've been in hiding, wishing there was someone just like you. Now that you're here, now that I found you. I know that you're the one to pull me through…"_

It was everything she would like to say Jack, but she couldn't. She didn't understand how he could make her open up to him in the park when, even with her sister, it was difficult to speak about her years of solitude. But with Jack, everything seemed so right; there was no pressure to make a good impression or follow protocol.

"…_Deliver me, loving and caring. Deliver me, giving and sharing. Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing…"_

Jack was hugging Elsa, she was hugging him; they were still moving to the music's compass.

"…_All of my life I was in hiding, wishing there was someone just like you…"_

He couldn't believe he was there with Elsa, after secretly wishing for so long to find someone who would understand him; now he was there with her.

Elsa moved her hands to Jack's chest, lifting her head to look up at him. The moon was illuminating their faces. Jack saw the moon's reflection in Elsa's eyes. They were staring into each other's eyes and their faces got closer.

They connected their lips.

It was a kiss full of love.

* * *

_She was like April sky_

_He was like frozen sky in October night_

_October and April_

* * *

_**::·::**_

_**If you loved this Jack Frost, said thank you also to infinitely-lost, she added some details, specially with his staff. I didn't know what to do with it, algebra is killing me! **_

_**Don't get used to the spoilers because I had to study for that exam and writting has been a little slow for that (Thank you Algebra -.-) If I had some of the following chapter written and if it's enough, there'll be a preview. Remember that the preview is a compensation for the wait you'll have to do, because I have to concentrate in pass the exam.**_

_**PREVIEW CHAPTER 7:**_

_'Great, it seems that I'll see Elsa sooner than later.'_ Jack tried to hide his smile. _'If the life give you lemons, make lemonade.'_

"But the good news are—" Anna said happily. "You found your soul mate!" said dramatically. "And both of you have icy powers, that's great!" said excited.

"When I'm with him, he breaks my walls down with a smile I let him in without second thoughts and it scares me."

"Oh Elsa! You're in love!" Anna squealed.

"She's _not_ an object you can claim as your own, Linus." Markkus tried to bring some senses on Linus.

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the song "October and April" The Rasmus ft. Anette. **_

_**+The songs played while Jack and Elsa were on the ice harvesters' village are "Frozen heart" (you already knew that) and "Deliver me" by Sara Brightman.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know, I know; it was a long wait but I hope you enjoy the chapter. But until I don't do the exam this is going to be happening, that's why I left a preview at the end. I'm so excited for the sale of 'Frozen' DVD I'm dying to go to McAllen to pick up my reserved copy.**_

_**Nico Di Angelo 101, I'm glad you liked chapter 6 I hope you love this one.**_

_**TheWildeFiles, thank you for the cheers!**_

_** Sailor Fayth 09, LOL I had so much fun with your review; How do you do to guess I have planned for the up-comming chapters?**_

_**strongyu, I'm so happy that you have liked the story and enjoyed the kiss between Elsa and Jack. I must thank to Sara Brightman, her song did really inspired me.**_

_**English is not my first language. Thanks infinitely-lost for her help.**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Frozen' & 'Rise of the Guardians' are not from my property.**_

_**This fic was inspired on the Disney song "Hellfire".**_

_**::·::**_

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

* * *

_Regalame tu corazón [Give me your heart]_

_Dejame entrar en ese lugar [Let me in to that place]_

_Entregame tus labios rotos [Surrender me your broken lips]_

_Los quiero besar, los quiero curar [I want to kiss them, I want to heal them]_

_Los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor [I'll take care of them with all my love]_

_Es raro el amor [Love is weird]_

* * *

Jack and Elsa were kissing; it was timid in the beginning, but both were gaining confidence. Elsa felt like it was all a dream. She didn't want to wake up from it, but then she felt Jack's tongue trying to get into her mouth and pulled away quickly.

She broke the kiss and looked at him with shock.

"What were you doing?" she questioned him.

"I uh.." Jack was confused. "I was kissing you?" He sincerely didn't know what the problem was.

Elsa noticed they were floating in the air.

"Put me down," she ordered, a bit scared, but the tone of her voice stayed calm and regal.

Jack floated back down to the ground slowly as to keep her from getting scared. Once they were on the ground, Elsa moved away from Jack quickly, hugging herself. Confused, Jack walked closer to her and was about to put his hands on her shoulder to calm her when Elsa reeled back, not allowing him to touch her.

"Elsa, what happened?" he asked with concern. "What did I do wrong?"

"Just take me home," Elsa said without facing him.

"But Elsa…" She didn't turn. "We need to talk about this," he said with confidence, but she stayed in silence. "There's obviously an attraction between us." Jack got closer to her. "I like you and you like me." He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her slowly. "I don't see what the problem is."

Elsa seemed very scared; she hugged herself even tighter.

"I don't want to talk about it." She gazed to the ground, refusing to look him in the eyes. "Please, just take me home."

"No, not until you tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it," Jack said authoritatively.

"And I said I don't want to talk about it." Elsa raised her voice.

"Just tell me what's wrong," Jack pleaded.

"_No_!" she shouted.

"Why _not_?" now Jack was also raising his voice.

"_Because I'm afraid_!" she confessed with angst in her voice. "Please, Jack...just take me home." She begged quietly, her head hanging down.

Jack slowly grabbed his staff and took Elsa into his arms again, flying silently to the palace.

·

When they touched the balcony floor, Elsa turned her back to Jack and walked to the balcony doors. Her hand stopped before touching the knob; she wanted to say something to explain to him why she reacted the way she did, but she couldn't put her emotions in order.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He paused, looking down. "I don't know when I'm going to be back," Jack informed her.

She was just looking at his reflection on the balcony door's glass. Jack was waiting for her to reply, but Elsa didn't move an inch. He clenched his hand around his staff.

"Good night. I'm sorry for bothering you," Jack said quietly and flew back to the valley without another word.

Elsa turned quickly when she saw him go. She stared at his disappearing figure as he went.

"Be safe," Elsa said to the wind, concerned about him. Jack told her Pitch was dangerous. "And I'm sorry for hurting you," she said with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

_'But I don't want to be hurt either.'_

She entered her chambers.

∞·∞

The next morning, the guardians woke up, ready to leave. They were saying goodbye to the trolls. Jack was down; he didn't want to leave without speaking with Elsa first, but this time, Bunny was making sure he wouldn't sneak out like last time. And, besides, he couldn't throw away his duties whenever he felt like it.

He was touching the trolls with his staff causing some frost upon them that made them tickle. Pabbie approached him with seriousness in his eyes.

"Pardon me," he said to Jack. "You're blessed with the powers of winters." Pabbie stated.

"Yes, I bring snow days and lot of fun." Jack said happily. "That's my job." He said with pride.

"Excuse me," Pabbie said to North. "I know you want to part early, but could you wait until the afternoon? I have a task for the young man."

"For Jack Frost?" Bunny said in disbelief. "He's not the right person for a task. Does it require being brave? I'm good at being brave."

"I'm afraid only a person with ice powers can understand," Pabbie said to Bunny.

"If you need Jack, I'm sure he won't let you down," Said North.

Jack nodded to North; the guardians trusted him—even Bunny—, which he was grateful for. He will make sure to not disappoint them. Tooth and Sandy cheered him on, saying he'll do a wonderful job. Pabbie lead him out of the valley.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." He said when they were out of the guardians' sight. "A child with the powers of ice and snow was born in these lands."

'_Elsa!_' he immediately thought.

"There was a beauty and danger in her powers. For a long time, she lived in fear, and one day she covered her land in eternal winter although she has learned to control it. I know deep inside she feels alone and sees her gift as a curse." Pabbie saw that Jack was listening carefully. "Could you please help her see that it isn't a curse?"

"Sure, I want to help her," said Jack. "So who is this girl?" he pretended he didn't know who he was talking about.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Pabbie replied.

'_Great, it seems that I'll see Elsa sooner rather than later._' Jack tried to hide his smile. '_If life give you lemons, make lemonade._'

"Tell her that Pabbie sent you and she will receive you."

·

Breakfast was always chatty since Elsa and Anna had grown back together; Anna would ramble about the things she wants to do during the day and invite Elsa, while she accommodated her schedule to have enough free time to share with Anna. But this time, breakfast was silent; the only sound was the knives and forks against the plates. Anna noticed Elsa's sad eyes and got worried.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna said, worried.

Elsa lifted her gaze from the plate to see her sister. She sighed.

"Is it about the boy you met yesterday?" Anna said, and Elsa nodded lightly. "Did you have a fight?" Elsa gave a loud sigh. "It's okay." Anna put her hand over Elsa's. "You know you can trust me."

"It's too complicated," she said.

"The beginning is always a good start." Anna said with a smile.

Elsa put her hands over her lap, reclined back into her chair and sighed heavily. She started to tell to Anna how she met Jack while they were playing on the forest and warms sensations he made her feel in her heart.

"I thought it was you," explained Elsa. "I saw something blue, and because you were wearing my blue dress, I thought: oh! It's Anna! So this is basically your fault." Anna just giggled.

"Why did you run away?"

"It was too much, there were so many feelings." Elsa clutched her hands on her chest. "There was happiness, fear, amazement, embarrassment...I wanted to stay, but get away at the same time." Elsa said with frustration. "It was overwhelming! My heart was beating so hard. So I ran away."

Elsa then told her how Agatha took Jack to meet her, about the conversation they had in the park, and Jack's story. Anna squealed when Elsa mentioned the almost kiss and how disappointed she felt when they broke apart.

"He's from another world?" Anna asked, not very convinced. Elsa nodded. "And is he really _that_ old?"

"Yes, I know how it sounds. I still don't believe it completely."

"But the good news is—" Anna said happily, "you found your soul mate!" she finished dramatically. "And both of you have icy powers, that's great!"

To finish, Elsa told Anna about the events of previous night. The kiss and how it ended.

"Wait! Back up, back up! I don't understand," said Anna. "If you wanted him to kiss you in the afternoon, what changed at night?"

"I liked the kiss, I really enjoyed it...but then he…." Elsa mumbled the last words while playing with the corners of her napkin.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said he….." she kept playing with the napkin.

"Elsa, please!" Anna was impatient. "Just spill it!"

"He tried to put his tongue in my mouth!" she screamed and covered her mouth with both hands right after.

Anna was also covering her mouth; she slowly put her hands down and revealed a big smile on her face.

"And then?" she asked curiously.

"Then I stopped him."

"Why!?" Anna said, pulling her pigtails braid down in sign of frustration.

"Because he tried to put… you know— because he tried to.." Elsa blushed.

"And it's totally normal," Anna said with her cheerful voice. "It feels good." She said with a little blush, playing with her fingers.

"Wait," Elsa processed her sister's words. "Why do you say that? How do you know—" then Elsa realized and gasped. "You and Kristoff!" She looked to Anna in shock.

"Kissing is totally normal in a relationship." Anna said, taking off importance to the matter. "But we're not talking about me and Kristoff, but rather, you and Jack," Anna said with determination. "And I know that's not the real reason why you shut him out. Maybe the tongue thing scared you, but that's not enough reason to—"

"Anna! Yes, it is enough reason!" Elsa interrupted her. "And please, don't repeat it again," she said, embarrassed; she sighed. "I told you, his presence made me feels so much that I feel I'm going to explode. And, also I'm.. afraid."

Anna knew that Elsa was afraid to experience new situations, unlike herself, who didn't doubt to take the risk.

"I don't know anything about relationships and I don't want to hurt him or allow him to hurt me." Elsa clutched the napkin. "When I'm with him, he breaks my walls down with a smile. I let him in without second thoughts and it scares me." Elsa looked Anna in the eyes. "What if it's all a façade, like Hans?"

"Oh Elsa!" Anna stood up to hug her sister. "I know, I was a reckless fool, but you're not like me. You're wiser."

"It seems that when it comes to romance you're wiser," Elsa said returning the hug.

"Actually, what I know about true love is thanks to Olaf." Anna said with a smile. "And that Kristoff was raised by true love experts, it helps."

Both sisters laughed.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," Gerda said, entering the dinning room. "There's a young lad in the courtyard who wants to speak with your Majestic. He says Pabbie sent him."

·

Anna and Elsa stepped into the courtyard and saw Jack sat in the edge of a fountain, swirling his staff. When he saw Elsa, he stood up and waved his hand enthusiastically. They started to walk towards him.

"Is that Jack?" asked Anna, almost jumping as she walked. "He's cute!"

"I don't understand what he's doing here." Elsa was confused but glad to see Jack. "He said he'd leave today."

"Maybe he wants to make up for last night," suggested Anna, and she gasped. "Oh! Your very first lovers' quarrel and he's already apologizing! And it's not even his fault!"

Elsa looked to her sister, shocked. Did she mean it was her fault?

"He didn't do anything wrong," Anna said reading her sister's expression. "Now, go there, apologize, and kiss to make up."

"What?"

"And if he wants to put his tongue in your mouth, just let him."

"What?! But that's… no, Anna!"

Jack just watched the sisters walk to where he was while they chatted. They stopped talking when they were close enough to be heard by Jack.

"So, you're Jack," said Anna gleefully.

"Jack, this is my little sister, Anna." Elsa said, introducing the two to each other. "Yes, Anna; he's Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Princess Anna." Jack bowed to Anna.

"Oh, that's not necessary." Anna said cheerfully and then became serious. "So Jack, What are your intentions towards my sister?"

"Well, I— uh.." Jack rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I just want to get to know her," he said, smiling to Elsa. She blushed.

Anna stared at Jack suspiciously and then an idea popped in her head.

"Well, Jack," Anna said with a fake serious tone. "I'm going to give you a chance." She walked around Jack, circling around him. "But!" she pointed her finger close to Jack's face. "If you hurt my sister, I'll punch you in the face," she said, trying to sound intimidating.

Then Anna backed up and saw her sister was really embarrassed. And then she became the cheerful Anna that she is.

"Why don't you have a date?" Anna suggested.

"A date?" Jack and Elsa said at the same time; him with enthusiasm and her with concern.

"Yes! Here in the palace!" Anna clapped her hands together. "Oh! What about a picnic in the garden?" Jack nodded gleefully.

"I just had breakfast," said Elsa.

"Oh, you'll be fine; you barely ate." Anna said, carefree. "I'll make the arrangements!" she said, entering the palace. "Remember what I told you Elsa!" Anna yelled, running through the palace doors.

Elsa's eyes widened and she tensed, knowing very well what Anna meant. The tongue incident.

"Is she serious about the punch?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"Oh yes, she is," Elsa replied with absolute confidence.

·

The guards greeted Kristoff when he entered the courtyard with Sven. The guards were in friendly terms with 'The Royal Ice Master and Deliverer'. Kristoff still found the title a bit awkward, but it didn't matter to him anymore. What did matter was that he was close to his princess.

He didn't put a foot inside palace yet when he saw Anna running towards him. He didn't have time to react when he felt Anna grabbing his hand pulling him inside the palace.

"Wait! Anna, what happened? Sven!" he looked back where he left his reindeer; because it didn't matter how much Queen Elsa appreciated Kristoff, Sven wasn't allowed to step beyond the courtyard.

"Don't worry, Kai will take him to the stable; Olaf's waiting there for him," said Anna, still pulling him through many halls and stairs.

They finally stopped in a medium-sized room. Because of the furniture, Kristoff deduced that the room belonged to a girl. Everything was blue and very feminine. Anna took a pair of opera binoculars and looked through window with them. Kristoff just looked at her with incredulity; even after all this time, he got used to her odd behavior —he was odd sometimes— but there were times he wondered about what's going in her mind.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"Elsa's old room," Anna answered while looking to the window. "It's perfect to see the garden."

"What are you doing?" he was curious abut his girlfriend's behavior.

"It's her first date!" she squealed.

"Are you spying on your sister's date?"

"Shhh! It's _not_ spying! I'm just making sure she won't ruin things." She explained, carefree. "Take these." She handed him another pair of binoculars without taking her sight off the window.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kristoff said, accepting the spectacles and watching whatever Anna was watching.

He saw Elsa sitting over a cloth; there was a white haired boy beside her. They were chatting and having a picnic. Elsa seemed relaxed and enjoying Jack's company. He was close to her, but keeping his distance; he didn't wanted to scare her like last night.

·

"Is it true? Flying machines?" Elsa asked, incredulous.

"Yeah! They're airplanes." Jack said with a sincere smile. "There are so many things and places different from here; I'd like to take you to visit them all. There's an ice hotel in Sweden, I'm sure you'll love it!"

"I built an ice palace, you know," Elsa said proudly.

"Really? I'd like to see it." Jack said with amazement.

Jack and Elsa stayed in silence, looking into each other's eyes. Elsa felt confidence building up inside her. Jack knew if they stayed like this for more time, he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of kissing her. So, he decided to break the silence.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"Well, what's yours?"

"How about we tell each other at the same time?"

Elsa nodded.

"Blue!" they both said, perfectly in sync.

"Well, that was too obvious," Said Elsa, playfully pointing to her blue attire.

"Favorite season?" asked Jack.

"Winter!"

"Spring!" they said at the same time again.

"Spring?" asked Jack. "I thought it'd be winter for obvious reasons." He waved his staff, forming snow in front of them.

"Yes! I can make it snow whenever I want so there's not point to wait for winter." She explained. "And Spring is always full of warmth and colors. It was my Mom's favorite."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"You said you travel a lot in your world," said Elsa. "What's your favorite place?"

"The beach!" Jack said happily.

"The beach?" said Elsa curious. "I thought you'd say a cold place. 'For obvious reasons'." she added the last part playfully.

"And you like spring!" said Jack playfully. "I like to freeze the waves; it's fun, especially when there are surfers around. It's so funny to see their faces." He was laughing.

"You just like to create trouble," Elsa said, smiling.

"I like to have fun." Jack corrected her. "Is there any place you like to visit?"

"Well, I never thought of that before." Said Elsa. "And you?"

"Sahara desert." Jack saw the confused face of Elsa and explained. "I'm not allowed to go there because it cant' snow in a desert, so I believe it'll be fun to bring a snow day there."

Elsa just giggled.

"As I said before, you just like to start trouble." Elsa said, leaning close to Jack.

"I thought good girls liked bad boys." He grinned to Elsa, getting closer.

"Not all do. Maybe I do, maybe I don't," she said, defiant.

They looked into each other's eyes before closing them. The distance between them disappeared and they kissed.

Jack put his hands on Elsa's shoulders and slid down them to her waist; she felt pleasurable shivers going down her spine at the feel of his touch, making her forget all her insecurities. In response, Elsa put her arms around his neck. He used his weight to push her down to the cloth; once Elsa's back touched the cloth, the intensity of the kiss grew.

She opened her mouth, inviting Jack in. He did.

This time, she didn't run away. She gave in.

·

"Um— uh, I don't feel we should be doing this." Kristoff said, feeling uncomfortable watching his soon-to-be sister in law kissing the unknown boy.

"Nah, it's fine! Stop being such a worrywart. They won't find out," replied Anna.

Then they saw how they laid on the cloth, Jack over Elsa.

"Is that really your sister?" Kristoff asked in disbelief. "I mean, is that seriously the poised and regal Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, she is," Anna said joyfully. "I'm so happy that she found the one, just like me." She looked over to Kristoff; he smiled.

Anna kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to spy on her sister's date. Kristoff did the same, but for different reasons. He grew fond of Elsa, how she gave up so much to keep Anna safe; also, thanks to Elsa he met Anna. Now, he had to see to it that no one would hurt his new family.

They watched how the lovebirds kept kissing over the cloth, and when Jack gained enough confidence to be sure this time Elsa wouldn't reject him, he slid one hand from Elsa's waist to her leg, caressing it over her dress's fabric.

"Wow. Wow! What happened to: you can't marry a man you just met?" Anna said, imitating Elsa's voice.

"Aren't you mad?" he said, looking to Anna. "He's taking advantage of your sister," said Kristoff, concerned.

"She doesn't seem to be mad."

·

Elsa felt her inhibitions disappear. She didn't care when Jack's hand traveled to her leg; she was enjoying it. In response, she caressed his back. They separated to breathe.

Elsa's face was red; she felt like she was burning. Jack looked at her dreamily, a goofy smile on his face.

"I guess I'm falling in love with you," she said unconsciously. She felt like she was floating in the sky.

"Good, because I definitely am." He leaned in to kiss her again.

This time it was a short and calmer kiss than the previous one. Jack lifted his head; something in the palace caught his attention. He saw something shine from one of the windows. Elsa didn't, her mind was floating in a pink cloud.

Jack focused his sight and recognized Anna's figure and beside her was a man with broad shoulders.

"Your sister and someone else are spying us." Jack informed Elsa, getting off of her.

The pink cloud dissolved as soon Elsa comprehended Jack's words.

"What?!" she sat up abruptly and looked to the window where she used to glance to the garden, just exactly where she was with Jack.

·

"Oh no!" squealed Anna. "We've been discovered!" She said when she saw Jack looking where she and Kristoff were standing.

"What should we do?" asked Kristoff, terrified. He didn't want to provoke the anger of the ice queen and end up frozen.

·

Elsa and Jack stood up from the cloth. Elsa was running her hands through her hair, almost undoing her braid. Jack didn't know how to calm her down.

"Oh no, no, no." She was rambling. "What is Anna going to think? How am I going to explain what she saw?" she was pacing around Jack.

"Elsa, Elsa!" Jack took her by the shoulders. "It'll be okay. Is there any place where we can be alone?"

"Yes, my ice palace." She responded.

"Let's go." He carried her in his arms, bridal style.

Just then, Babytooth appeared, flying to where they where standing. The little fairy wasn't happy with the sight; brave Jack was carrying, very close to his chest, a pretty girl. Jack looked disappointed when he saw his little friend appear.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I have to go." He put her down.

"It's okay." She said, a little disappointed for not spending more time with Jack. "Promise me you'll be safe," she said, concerned for his safety.

Jack cupped her face with his hands.

"Promise me you'll wait for me," he said in reply. He was very close to her lips; she nodded and they kissed. "Don't flirt with other boys while I'm gone," he added, joking.

Elsa smacked him on the shoulder and then smiled.

"I'll miss you," she said. looking him in the eyes.

He kissed her again. It was a long and passionate kiss; they didn't know when they would see each other again.

"I'll miss you too," he said.

And with that he parted away with Babytooth. He came here on a mission, and even though meeting Elsa was a wonderful plus, for the moment he would have to focus on defeating Pitch Black. After finish his mission with the guardians, he will have the time to build a relationship with Elsa.

·

Elsa was walking through the halls of her home; she was humming the song she heard with Jack when they had their first kiss above ice harvesters' village. She saw Kristoff and Anna walking to her while they were talking. When they saw Elsa standing a few feet in front of them, they turned around to avoid her.

"Anna, Kristoff." Elsa said in her authoritative voice.

They stopped and turned to her slowly. Anna giggled nervously and Kristoff gulped hard. They're in trouble.

"Hi, Elsa!" greeted Anna nervously. "How was the date?"

"We need to talk," she said seriously.

They were in trouble.

In the end it wasn't so bad. Elsa just stared at them silently, but with seriousness on her face. Kristoff was sweating and Anna was rambling about how she was just making sure things went well between her and Jack. Kristoff started to say how sorry he was for spying on her and he will never do it again. Then Anna interrupted him, saying how happy she was that Elsa found her soul mate.

"Don't ever do it again." It was all that Elsa said at the end.

She walked beside them and stopped just at Anna's side.

"Thank you." She said to Anna with a smile and kept walking.

Anna's face lighted up and put a wide smile on her face. Kristoff just looked at both sisters, utterly confused

·

At night, both sisters were sitting on Elsa's bed. They were wearing their nightgowns; Elsa her baby blue one and Anna a baby pink one. They were clapping their hands together. It was an old game that Elsa and Anna invented when they both were very young. They were singing:

"1, 2, 3; together, clap together, snap together. You and me together, knees together, freeze together, up or down together, princess crown together." They formed a crown over her heads with their hands. "Always together." They gave a final clap. "You and me." They hugged each other.

They laid on the bed, laughing.

"I missed that," said Anna.

"I know, me too," Elsa replied. Then she let out a deep sigh.

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna turned to look at her. "Since the afternoon, you've been quiet. I know! I'm really sorry for spying on you and Jack."

"It's not that." Elsa reassured her without looking at her. "It's just that.. I feel different." She turned to look at Anna.

"What do you feel?"

"Every time I think of him, I feel something in my stomach." She put her hands over it. "When I'm with him, I feel nervous and anxious, the good kind of anxious. I want to stay with him forever, and when he's away, I can't wait to see him again. And now that he's out there on a dangerous mission, I'm so worried for him," she said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

Anna was looking at her with a big, bright smile on her face. Didn't she get that her sister was in suffering?

"Oh, Elsa! You're in love!" Anna squealed.

"In love?" Elsa said, confused.

"Yes! In love!" Anna said, excited.

Elsa stayed in silence for a moment, replaying all the moments she spent with Jack.

"Yes," Elsa whispered smiling. "I'm love with Jack," she said with confidence. "Oh my gosh! I'm in love with Jack!" she covered her face. "But I just met him two days ago, I can't be in love." She tried to bring herself back to her rational side.

"Yes, you can when it's true love!" said Anna, almost jumping on the bed.

"I guess you're right," Elsa admitted after a few seconds. "I feel so weird, is that normal?" She asked Anna.

"Love is weird," replied Anna. "Isn't it wonderful?!" She said, smiling and spreading her arms in the air.

·

While Anna was giving Elsa love advices and having a good time, a fleet of army ships from different lands, now unified in one kingdom, were making their way to Arendelle.

The leading ship was carrying a blue flag with a silver lightning crest in the center; the rest were carrying a smaller version. King Linus was standing in front of the stern. It was a cold night, but Linus just felt the dark passion burning inside his heart.

"Linus." Markkus approached him.

"Make sure we arrive while the Arendelle folk are still sleeping," King Linus said.

"Are you sure about this? We can still turn around." Markkus tried to convince Linus that this was madness.

"I'm just going to take what is rightfully mine," replied Linus, coldly gazing to the sea.

"She's _not_ an object you can claim as your own, Linus." Markkus tried to knock some sense into Linus.

"You're wrong." Linus gazed to Markkus. "Since the moment I saw her for first time, she has belonged to me."

"Are you even listening to what you're saying?" Markkus said, losing his patience.

"Make sure everything is ready for our arrival," Linus said with a cold gaze to Markkus.

"But Linus, you have to—"

"It's an order." Linus cut Markkus's words off with a dangerous tone.

Markkus just looked at him, trying to find the boy who saved his life long ago, but he couldn't; there was only a selfish king who didn't care about whom he would hurt to get what he wanted.

"As you order, my king," said Markkus with a bitter tone.

He retired to his room and Linus kept gazing into the night.

'_You shouldn't have rejected me, Elsa,_' Linus thought bitterly, clutching his fists. '_But you will be mine, even if it's by force._'

"As I promised, someday we'll be together," Linus said to the wind. His voice was dark and his eyes glowed with evil. "After all.. _you belong with me_."

* * *

_And let her taste the fires of hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

* * *

_**::·::**_

_**Well, I hope that Elsa's reaction didn't confused you. What I wanted to do was to show the opposites reactions of Jack and Elsa. After three centuries of loneliness Jack is eager to jump into a relation with Elsa and because of his lack of human interaction he's following his instincts and doing what he has saw other couples do; on the other side, Elsa spent most of her childhood and teenage recluse so she doesn't know how she should act or identify what Jack makes her feel so even if she enjoyed the kiss when he tried something out of her comfort zone she freaked out because is something unknown to her. But she will gain confidence.**_

_**I NEED HELP, I want to introduce some of the easter festivity for Bunny but I don't have a real notion of how does it celebrate and what does it mean in USA, in Mexico easter is three days of religious rituals so I've always wondered why paint eggs and look for them, if someone could please send me a PM explaining me so I can get Bunny right. Thank you.**_

_**PREVIEW:**_

"We can't allow the Queen go alone, it could be dangerous. Make sure to not leave her side." He said with authority.

If he only knew his beloved needed him more than ever.

she was wrong if she thought a group of pathetic men could protégé her from him.

"Wait, what?" was all Kristoff could say; he was also in shock. This guy was worse than Hans.

"Well, it's thanks to him that I'm finally getting what I always wanted!" Linus said angry standing up and slamming his fist on the desk.

"No, Gerda!" Anna exclaimed. "Do you know what _she did_?!" she pointed to Elsa.

"Elsa, go away." Anna mumbled.

_***The lyrics from the beginning and end are taken from the songs "Labios Rotos" Zoe, and "HELLFIRE"!**_


End file.
